Journey To Become A Pokemon Master
by FUN 2 KNOW
Summary: My version of Ash on his journey to become a great pokemon master. Ash will start with a different starter but still has pikachu. He will continue to grow as both a trainer and as a person throughout the story. (DISCONTINUED - UP FOR ADOPTION).
1. Chapter 1

Journey To Become A Pokemon Master:

Kanto Chronicles 

This is my first story that I've ever made that I started for the fun of it. I'm still very new to writing fanfics much less a Pokémon one so give me some advice in your reviews please. All reviews are appreciated especially constructive criticism. And now on with the story, hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Pokémon

"Talking"

(Thinking)

**Pokedex**

Chapter 1: The Beginning of a Journey

In a world there are many wonderful and amazing creatures that roam it. These creatures are known as Pokémon. These Pokémon have special powers that are sought by humans to use in battles. In recorded history there are a total of 17 different types of Pokémon. Each has their own strengths and weaknesses to one another. One of the most fascinating parts of Pokémon is that each individual region has their own legendary Pokémon. Legendary Pokémon are very powerful but also very rare. They almost never reveal themselves to a human unless they are of a pure heart and deemed worthy. Many people believe they may not exist since they are so rare.

Our story begins in a small town in the Kanto region known as Pallet Town. The day had just started and the sun was shining brightly as a flock of Pidgey flew by. Lying in the grass fields near the edge of pallet town was a 9 year old boy named Ash Ketchum.

Ash was enjoying the perfect weather as the sun's rays beamed down at him. He thought of his soon to come birthday in just a few months. After all when you turn 10 your old enough to begin a Pokémon journey where he could travel to become a Pokémon trainer. His dream ever since he could remember was to become a Pokémon master and he just couldn't wait to start his journey when he turned 10.

His thoughts were broken to the rustling noise of the nearby bushes. A few moments later to Ashes amazement a Pokémon rose out the bushes. The Pokémon had an unusual gold color and was salamander like with a tail that had a flame on its end.

The Pokémon was known as a Charmander, but not just any Charmander a shiny one. Charmander took a few unsteady steps before collapsing. Ash gasped in shock before rushing over to the Pokémon to find that it was severely injured with cuts and bruises all over it. Not only that but it had a metal collar around its neck.

When Ash tried to help Charmander it gave a weak growl. It obviously had some bad experience with humans if the collar was any indication.

"It's ok Charmander im here to help you," Ash spoke in a soothing voice as to not give Charmander the impression that he was going to harm it. Thankfully it seemed to work as Charmander allowed Ash to help him.

Ash attempted to tear off the collar but to no avail. He found a nearby rock and began to smash it. After a few hits the collar loosened enough to take it off. Ash knew he didn't have the knowledge or materials to heal Charmander so he decided to take it to someone he thought would be able to heal Charmander.

"Don't worry Charmander I know a place where you can get healed. It's not too far from here, so ill carry you on my back."

Charmander looked uncertain at first but eventually conceded to let Ash carry him. 10 minutes later Ash had arrived at Professor Oak's laboratory. Professor Oak was a famous professor on his study of Pokémon and was also a kind and generous man. Ringing his doorbell it didn't take long for Oak to answer the door.

When Oak saw Ash and the injured Charmander he was shocked for a few moments until he saw Charmander's condition and quickly led Ash to the medical lab. Ash was forced to wait in the waiting rooms while Professor Oak worked on Charmander.

About an hour later Professor Oak emerged from the medical lab with a small smile. "Charmander will be fine, all his injuries have healed he should be up and about in a bit but shouldn't do anything strenuous for the rest of the day."

Ash let out a sigh of relief before smiling widely, happy that Charmander would be ok. "Though I must ask Ash do you how Charmander was injured?"

"I'm afraid I don't know professor. I found Charmander in his injured state, but there was also a collar on his neck. Thankfully I was able to get off." Ash spoke.

"Hmm it must have been Pokémon poachers attempting to sell Charmander," the professor mused. Looking at Ash's confused expression Oak explained what Pokémon poachers were.

"A Pokémon poacher try to collect any rare or powerful Pokémon they find and sell them to the highest bidder who wishes to purchase the Pokémon." he spoke gravely.

Ash was appalled by what the poaches did. To him selling Pokémon like they were tools or property was disturbing. He saw Pokémon as more of a friend than a tool or slave.

Seeing Ash's slightly angered/sad mood, the professor decided to change the subject. "Well thankfully Charmander was able to escape for you to find him," he spoke with a much more cheerful tone.

As he finished Charmander came from the medical lab, quickly running up to Ash with a happy expression on his face.

"Hmm it seems as though Charmander has taken quite a liking to you." Professor Oak spoke as Ash pet Charmander on the head causing him to make small 'charr' noises.

"Since Charmander seems to have formed a bond with you from this ordeal maybe you should keep it. Charmander could even become your starter Pokémon since it is one of the three starter Pokémon. Not to mention it would solve the issue of me having to prepare another one since we were short one starter Pokémon." Oak finished

Ash stared at Charmander for only a moment before asking Charmander. "Hey Charmander how would you like to become my first Pokémon and come with me on a journey to become a Pokémon master?" he asked in a slightly pleading voice.

Charmander gave a loud 'charr' of acceptance. He had grown to like Ash so and was beginning to consider him a friend. Ash was practically jumping for joy, obviously happy that he had not only got a new friend but his first ever Pokémon.

While Ash and Charmander were celebrating Professor Oak got Ash a poke ball so he could officially catch charmander. Ash gingerly accepted it and brought it up to charmander who gently tapped the poke ball with his hand. The poke ball didn't even resist signifying Charmander's capture.

Ash then turned to the professor. He needed to know something that had been on his mind. "Hey professor I noticed that Charmander is a different color than the usual one. Why does it have a different color scheme than a normal one?" Professor Oak took a thoughtful face before answering Ash's question. "Well you see this Charmander has a different color than a normal one because it is a shiny Pokémon." Seeing Ash's confused expression he elaborated. "Shiny Pokémon are very rare and are said to be much stronger than a normal colored Pokémon of its species." Ash seemed to have stars in his eyes after hearing that. Charmander could become a powerful Pokémon if trained well.

After saying his goodbyes and thanks to the professor, Ash ran back to his house. His mom would be wondering where he had been and he couldn't wait to tell her about Charmander.

A few months later…..

Ash and was rushing to meet the professor and he was late on an important day, the day where he would begin his journey. In the few months that Ash had acquired Charmander he had studied on many details pertaining Pokémon such as type advantages and beginner trainer books, as well as training a little with Charmander to improve his power before beginning his journey.

Ash figured that this may give him an edge since he didn't know too much on Pokémon besides the basic information. He even studied with professor oak for a while, learning many new things on Pokémon. Professor Oak used to be an elite trainer himself before becoming a Pokémon professor so he had some great advise on battling as well.

As he made it the professor's lab he saw his rival Gary Oak preparing to leave for his own journey while a group of people and his personal cheerleaders cheered loudly for him. Gary was a pretty smart kid himself being Professor Oak's grandson but he was also extremely arrogant, to borderline cocky.

"So Ash I see you finally made it. Although your too late. There are no more Pokémon for you and if you'd have been on time you would've seen that I got the greatest one of the bunch." He said as he twirled a poke ball in his hand.

I just ignored his attitude but none the less I was curious to know which one he chose. "That's great which one did you end up choosing?" I asked as politely as I could with Gary. "That's none of your business and besides I've gotta begin my journey. Smell ya later Ashy boy." He teased as he hopped into the back of his car speeding away with his cheerleaders.

(Oh that Gary. One day I'll show him) I thought gritting my teeth.

Just then Professor Oak came out if his lab. "Ah Ash I see you finally decided to come." "Sorry about being late professor I slept in" Ash apologized sheepishly. "Well, all that matters is that you're here now so come with so I can give your basic trainer gear."

When we made it inside the lab Professor Oak gave Ash his items. "Here you are A few poke balls and a Pokedex to start your journey. The Pokedex is dubbed as Dexter and will give you all the information on Kanto's Pokémon. You can only carry 6 Pokémon at a time, so if you capture more they will be transported here. If you need them just call me at the nearest Pokémon center and I'll switch one with one that you have."

"Thanks professor I'll try my best to become the greatest Pokémon master ever." Ash spoke passionately. Oak chuckled before he wishing Ash good luck on his journey. Ash left the lab he saw his mom and a few other towns people to see wish him luck on his journey.

"Ash honey I packed all the essentials I thought you would need for your journey." Ash's mom Delia spoke as she gave Ash a green backpack with a poke ball insignia on the center front of it.

"Thanks mom I'll come visit you sometime okay?" "You better mister, and please take care of yourself while on your journey." She finished with slight tears coming down her eyes as she hugged him. After a few minutes of goodbyes Ash finally left to begin his journey.

Just when Ash was about to leave Pallet town, he heard a familiar voice shout to him. Looking back he saw Professor Oak running towards him. "Ash! I'm sorry to disturb the beginning of your journey but I need your help back at the lab." he pleaded.

Ash, never to be one to leave someone who was in need of help quickly agreed. "What's the problem professor? I'll help you as best as I can." He spoke sincerely

"Well it a Pikachu came near our labs electrical generator. It's messing with the electricity to the lab so we have no power. It must have been attracted by the electrical output the facility was giving off. If it damages the electricity from the generator then we'll lose power for the facility and possibly the whole town."

Knowing it would be bad for the professor's lab to lose its power they both hurried off to the lab. When they arrived at the generator they found a Pikachu biting on some cables absorbing a small amount of electricity. Ash released Charmander when he thought of testing his Pokedex out since he hadn't used it yet and now was as good time as any. Ash pointed his Pokedex at both Charmander and Pikachu.

**Pikachu the electric mouse Pokémon: It has electric sacs on both of its cheeks. If threatened it releases electric charges from the sacs.**

**Charmander the lizard Pokémon: From the time it's born, a flame burns at the end of its tail. Its life would end if it were ever to go out.**

**Sex: Male**

**Ability Blaze: when Charmander is severely injured its fire type attacks strength are multiplied.**

**Moves: Scatch, growl, ember, flamethrower, rage, smokescreen.**

"Alright Pikachu I challenge you to a Pokémon battle!" Ash challenged getting Pikachu's attention. It seemed slightly annoyed about being disturbed from a good electrical charge but also seemed eager to face Charmander.

Suddenly, Pikachu charged with a fast quick attack. Pikachu was pretty fast catching both Ash and Charmander off as Charmander was hit being pushed back. Pikachu prepared another quick attack. Ash wasn't going to underestimate Pikachu's speed this time. "Charmander use growl when Pikachu gets close, then use ember."

Chamander growled loudly at Pikachu stopping its assault then peppered it with a point blank ember sending it flying backwards. Pikachu managed to land on its feet and quickly used agility to get near Charmander. Ash had Charmander try to use scratch but pikachu's speed was too fast. Pikachu used double team confusing Charmander, then charged and shot a thunderbolt hitting Charmander and causing a lot of damage.

"Charmander are you ok?" Ash asked concerned. Charmander nodded in acknowledgment still ready to fight. Pikachu used double team again to try to confuse Charmander but Ash was ready this time. "Charmander use flamethrower while spinning." Charmander shout a stream of fire out while spinning causing the flames to hit all the Pikachu images, hitting the real one as well.

When the flames cleared it showed Pikachu struggling to stand and slightly panting Charmander. Ash was surprised that Pikachu was still standing, this Pikachu was pretty tough. A second later Pikachu collapsed from exhaustion. Ash took this time to throw a Pokeball. The ball twitched slightly but quickly made a 'Bing' sound signifying Pikachu's capture.

Ash heard clapping sounds next to him, it came from the professor. "Nicely done Ash, I must say I'm impressed. Congratulations on your captured Pokémon. Keep training your Pokémon properly and you'll become a great trainer someday." Ash blushed slightly at the praise saying goodbye to the professor again.

Ash decided to head towards Viridian first as Professor Oak suggested. As Ash came out of pallet town and towards the grassy fields he let both Pikachu and Charmander out so he could introduce himself and Charmander to Pikachu.

"Hey Pikachu my names Ash and this is Charmander. Were on an adventure to see all kinds of new Pokémon and people. As well as making some new friends and family. Would you like to join us on our journey?" he asked kindly.

Pikachu saw how happy Charmander seemed to be and could see how pure hearted Ash was. After a few moments of thinking Pikachu gladly accepted making both Ash and Charmander happy that they had received a new friend and family member.

Ash returned Charmander to his Pokeball and was about to return Pikachu, but Pikachu dodged the Pokeball's beam. Pikachu seemed to dislike being inside a Pokeball so he let Pikachu stay outside while he sat on Ash's shoulder.

As they walked down the field, Ash scanned Pikachu for more info on its move and abilities.

**Ability Static: Can sometimes cause paralyzation if attacked by a physical move.**

**Sex: male**

**Moves: Thundershock, tail whip, quick attack, agility, thunderbolt, thunderwave.**

Ash smiled. Pikachu seemed to be pretty strong already but he could tell that he could still improve greatly. While Ash walked through the grassy field to Viridian, he saw a few pokemon scurry by here and there. Some Sandshrew, Rattatta, and a few Spearow that he made sure to stay away from. He had heard of their easily angered temper and that it attacked if felt threatened. He knew he could handle a few but they always traveled in large groups.

Just then a small Pokémon flew near him on a tree branch. It was a Pidgey the tiny bird Pokémon. Ash decided to catch it so he had Pikachu use thundershock. The thundershock struck the surprised Pidgey as it caused massive damage thanks to the super effective move.

Surprisingly though the Pidgey brushed it off squawking loudly at Ash and Pikachu. Ash had Pikachu use quick attack to finish it off but Pidgey used sand attack to stop Pikachu's attack.

Pikachu quickly rubbed the sand from his eyes to get his vision back but was blown back from a gust attack. Pidgey swooped in with a quick attack. "Quick use double team then thunderwave" Ash called. Pikachu split into double just before Pidgey hit and then sent a wave of electricity at pidgey causing damage and paralysis. Seeing Pidgey weakened Ash threw a pokeball at it. The ball shook weakly before dinging signifying Pidgey's capture.

Ash picked up Pidgey's Pokeball and praised Pikachu on his first battle with him. The sun was beginning to go down so he started setting up a small camp near some trees with Charmander making a fire. Ash let out his Pokémon to sleep outside for the night before falling asleep himself. Thus ending Ash's first day as a Pokémon trainer.

End

I'll stop here for now, so review and give me any suggestions for future Pokémon and other ideas you think could further better this story. And again any advice and constructive criticism would be helpful. Thanks again c u guys next time ^_^ould end if the flame were to go out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Journey To Become A Pokemon Master:**

**Kanto Chronicles **

First of all I just wanted to say thanks guys for reading and reviewing my story. I honestly didn't expect it to get this much recognition so fast. I'll try my best to live up my audiences expectations. As for the story I planned to have Ash catch more Pokémon, but at the same time I don't want to just have him catch anyone he sees. I made sure to check for any grammar mistakes this time but I may have missed some. I also may go back to re-edit the first chapter later, but for now I want to focus on the story. And now on with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or anything from Gamefreak or Nintendo

"Talking"

(Thinking)

**Pokedex**

Chapter 2: Meeting New People And Pokémon

The sound of rain met Ash's ears when he awoke. He slowly got up rubbing his eyes. When he looked around he found his Pokémon still sleeping near Charmander since it was slightly cold and he was the closest thing they had to a heater. Ash peered outside to find that it was practically a downpour, so he decided he would just wait it out until the rain cleared.

While waiting for the rain to let up he went over the possible training methods for his Pokémon and how to properly feed and take care of them with some breeder tips. Just a few hours later the rain started to fade, letting the sun come out. Ash stood up to do some stretches while his Pokémon awoke.

Once they packed up the tent they prepared to leave, when suddenly Ash and his Pokémon heard what sounded like wings flapping. Looking up they saw something that they would never forget. They watched in silent awe as a huge bird with multiple colors flew over them. The bird sailed over a shinnying rainbow as it began to disappear from view.

Just before it left Ash managed to scan it with his Pokedex to see if Dexter knew something about the creature.

**Ho Oh the Rainbow Pokémon: Legends claim that this Pokémon flies the world's skies continuously on its magnificent seven-colored wings.**

Ash couldn't believe it. He had heard stories of the legendary Ho Oh but never in his life did he think he would meet one, much less see one since they were so rare. He grew a look of determination in his eyes. To him it was a sign that he was heading in the right direction towards becoming a Pokémon master. With renewed determination he headed towards Viridian.

Ash decided to visit the Pokémon center first to make sure his Pokémon didn't have any injuries. On his way to the Pokémon center he heard an announcement that spread throughout the city.

"Attention citizens of Viridian City, we have reports of possible thieves in the area. Be on the lookout for any suspicious looking people." The announcement boomed.

(Thieves? Reminds me of the poachers that almost took Charmander) he thought keeping his senses on alert if he spotted anyone suspicious looking. He returned all his Pokémon back to their Pokeballs except Pikachu since he hated being confined in one. This way he could make sure they weren't taken from him. If he lost any of his Pokémon he would be devastated.

"Hey you hold it right there!" Turning around Ash saw a young woman with turquoise colored hair and a police uniform on. "I haven't seen you around here before. Since some thieves have been spotted in the area I'm afraid I'll need to see your id," she demanded.

Figuring that she was just a police woman doing her job Ash pulled out his Pokedex. Professor Oak had told him that his Pokedex also served as his trainer id so he figured this would do.

**I'm Dexter. A Pokedex programmed by Professor Oak for trainer Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town. My function is to provide trainer Ash with advice on Pokémon and their training. If lost I cannot be replaced. **It finished as it showed a picture of Ash on the screen.

"Well your id is confirmed. Sorry about that. We've just been a little on edge because of these thieves." She spoke apologetically. "No problem I was just heading to the Pokémon center to make sure my Pokémon were in good condition." At this she perked up.

"I'm Officer Jenny and as an apology I can give you a ride to the center if you'd like" she asked. Quickly making up his mind he responded. "That would be great thank you." Little did he know he would regret that decision.

A few minutes later another young woman with light red hair wearing a nurse outfit heard the distant sound of an engine growing louder and louder, followed by a person's screams.

All of a sudden a motorcycle comes sliding into the center stopping at the front desk. "Officer Jenny what have I told you about storming in the center on your motorcycle. We have a drive way you know." The young nurse scolded.

"Sorry about that, sometimes I get carried away." Jenny said sheepishly. "I was just dropping of a trainer who wanted to get there Pokémon checked in." she finished pointing at Ash and Pikachu who seemed to be about to throw up.

"Speed demon," Ash murmured while Pikachu gave a sick cha of agreement. "That Pikachu doesn't look so good. Why don't you hand me your Pokémon, I'll make sure there up to full health in no time," she spoke sincerely. Ash handed her his Pokémon before thanking Officer Jenny as she left the center.

While he was waiting to receive his Pokémon he decided to give Professor Oak a call. A few rings later the professor answered.

"It's great to see you made it to Viridian City Ash. The other trainers made it there safely as well. I knew you could handle yourself just fine. I even made a bet with Gary a million poke dollars that you'd catch at least one Pokémon by the time you reached Viridian," he exclaimed excitingly.

"Yeah I captured a Pidgey on my way here," Ash confirmed making the professor happy that he won he'd won the bet. Ash couldn't help but smirk knowing that Gary had lost the bet. Suddenly Ash remembered something he'd been wanting to know for a while.

"Oh by the way professor, this morning after the rain stopped I saw the legendary Ho Oh," Ash exclaimed. The professor's eyes widened. "Ash, are you certain? There haven't been sightings of the legendary Ho Oh in many years," he sounded slightly disbelieving.

"Yes, I'm sure; I managed to get a quick scan of it on my Pokedex before it flew away."

"Can you transfer the information from your Pokedex to my lab Ash," he pleaded. Ash smiled, he knew the professor loved to learn new things about Pokémon.

Professor Oak looked at the information gob smacked. It was hard to believe Ash had seen the legendary Pokémon, especially so soon at the start of his journey. "Ash, I must say I'm surprised. Most people don't even see a legendary Pokémon their whole lives. It is said that they only show themselves to people they deem worthy and that are pure hearted," he spoke amazed.

Suddenly Oak smelt something burning. " Aww! My pizza. Sorry Ash but we'll talk later thank you again for the data and good luck.

The video feed ended just as Nurse Joy came back. Here are your Pokémon young man. Their all fully healed. Please don't hesitate to visit us or another Pokémon center if you are in need of Pokémon medical attention."

"Thanks you Nurse Joy," Ash said gratefully.

Suddenly an alarm went off. "Attention citizens of Viridian. Our sensors have detected an aircraft belonging to Pokémon thieves. If you have a Pokémon in your possession exercise extreme caution!" it warned

Two Pokeballs came crashing down the ceiling's glass and released two Pokémon. One was a purple snake while the other was a floating purple meatball that started spraying the area with smoke. When the smoke started to clear it showed a woman with long scarlet hair, a man with purple hair, and a Meowth. The man and woman both had a black and white uniform with a large red 'R' on the front of their uniforms.

"To protect all worlds from devastation"

"To unite all peoples within our nation"

"To denounce our evils of truth and love"

"To extend our reach to the stars above"

"Jessie"

"James"

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight"

"Meowth, that's right"

"Who are you people?" demanded Ash with Pikachu already at his side, electricity sparking from his cheeks.

"We are Team Rocket and were here for this Pokémon center's Pokémon. For we seek rare and valuable Pokémon," the one now known as James spoke.

"You're wasting your time. This is a center for weak and injured Pokémon," Nurse Joy put in, hoping it would convince them to leave.

"That may be so, but I wouldn't be surprised if we found some Pokémon jems among the junk," the other known as Jessie shot back.

"I will not let you take these injured Pokémon, they already have someone to take care of them," Ash proclaimed while Pikachu readied itself for battle.

"Isn't that cute, the boy thinks he can tell us what to do," Jessie sneered

"Meowth, then lets squash him!" Meowth squeaked.

"Koffing attack with tackle."

"Ekans use bite."

"Pikachu use thunderbolt!" Ash called

Pikachu fired a powerful thunderbolt that struck Ekans and Koffing, pushing them back towards Team Rocket electrocuting them all. When it stopped they were all a little crispy.

"Alright Pikachu fire another thunderbolt, full power!" he shouted. "Pikaaaa chuuuu!" Pikachu shouted as he fired off a massive thunderbolt which struck them again. Only this time the electricity ignited with the smoke coming from Koffing, which caused a massive explosion that not only blew Team Rocket away but a large portion of the Pokémon center as well.

Next morning…..

After the events at the Pokémon center, Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny both thanked Ash for getting rid of Team Rocket. Although, Ash apologized for blowing up a large portion of the center. Nurse Joy told Ash to not worry since he saved all the centers Pokémon.

Ash was told that the quickest way to get to the next town for his first gym battle was going through the Viridian Forest. The forest was known for housing many bug Pokémon, and Ash was excited to try and catch some.

Not too long after going through the entrance to the forest Ash tripped and fell to the floor.

(Ow… what did I trip on) he thought turning around surprised to find a caterpillar like Pokémon. The Pokémon seemed unharmed and appeared to be looking at Ash and Pikachu curiously. Ash pulled out Dexter.

**Caterpie the worm Pokémon: its small feet are tipped with suction pads that enable it to easily climb slopes and walls. **

"Sorry about that Caterpie, I guess I wasn't looking where I was going," Ash apologized. Caterpie tilts it head to the side before slowly crawling towards Ash, snuggling his leg. "Well you're a friendly little guy aren't you?" Ash chuckled. "Hey I just thought of something. How would you like to join me on my journey caterpie?" he asked. Caterpie looked to Pikachu who seemed happy to be Ash's Pokémon. Quickly making up his mind Caterpie accepted.

Ash brought up a spare Pokeball for Caterpie, tapping it on the head and capturing it. He stared at the Pokeball for a few seconds before releasing Caterpie out again. "Welcome to the team Caterpie. Hop of my shoulder," he said lowering his arm for the small worm who happily obliged.

When Ash spotted a nice clear area, he decided to set up camp there. He wanted to train his Pokémon before challenging the gym in Pewter City. That and he hadn't had a chance to really work with his Pokémon yet and didn't know what Pokémon the gym used. Challenging the gym now would be foolhardy. If he wanted to become a better trainer he knew that he would need to prepare more.

As Ash finished setting up his camp he heard some cries sound out near him towards his left. Running towards the sound he was surprised to find that scyther and a male Nidoran were fighting over a cache of oran berries. Ash was wondering why he didn't see too many Pokémon on his way in the forest. The Scyther must've scared them off; it was unusual to see a Scyther in the forest since they were usually found in the safari zone in Kanto.

The Nidoran fought hard but the Scyther had won their bout and was about to finish Nidoran off with a slash from its scythes.

Thinking fast Ash spun in to action and called out Pidgey to intercept Scyther. Pidegy managed to successfully ward off Scythers attack while Ash went to the injured nidorans side.

Scyther seemed surprised at Ash's sudden appearance but didn't back down from the new challenge. Scyther rushed Pidgey with impressive speed on par with Pikachu's and prepared to use furry cutter.

"Pidgey dodge it quick!" Ash shouted. Pidgey frantically dodged Scyther's furry cutters but was having difficulty matching Scyther's speed.

Ash gritted his teeth, he knew Pidgey had a disadvantage on the ground and had to act fast. "Pidgey grab Scyther's hands(scythes) with your feet. As Scyther swung his scythes down Pidgey managed to catch them with her talons, firmly gripping them so Scyther couldn't move them.

"Now use gust attack at point blank," Ash commanded using the opening. Pidgey rapidly fluttered its wings blowing a strong gust at Scyther who was blown back into a tree, cracking the tree in the process. Since it was also a super effective move Scyther received a lot of damage.

Ash thought the match was over but to his amazement Scyther got up, although it looked worse for wear. Pidgey also appeared to be a bit tired though not as much as Scyther. The two stared each other down until Pidgey started glowing.

Ash watched in silent fascination as he watched Pidgey grow in size until her body stopped glowing to reveal a larger and leaner bird with a reddish head-crest coming out of the top of its head.

**Pidgeotto the bird Pokémon: ****It has outstanding vision. However high it flies, it is able to distinguish the movements of its prey.**

**New Moves: whirlwind, wing attack**

"Great job Pidgeotto you evolved!" Ash complimented while Pidgeotto gave a loud caw in response. "Let's finish this, use wing attack!" Pidgeotto swooped in with great speed while extending its wings outward for the attack.

Scyther mimicked Pidgeotto dashing with its scythes spread out, showing that it knew wing attack as well. Both Pokémon charged with everything they had as this was sure to be their last bout. Unfortunately for Scyther, it was more injured and Pidgeotto had just evolved giving it new strength. With that Pidgeotto broke through Scyther's attack sending it to the floor.

For a few moments Scyther struggled to get up but eventually passed out from exhaustion. Ash threw a Pokeball at the fallen Scyther, capturing it with no other problems. "Nice job Pidgeotto take a rest," Ash smiled as he returned the bird Pokémon.

Ash turned his attention to the injured Nidoran, who seemed pretty docile for a wild Pokémon. "Your wounds don't look too serious but I have a few spare potions to help heal them. You'll feel a slight stinging sensation, is this ok?" Ash asked.

Nidoran gave a small nod allowing Ash to administer the potion to its wounds. Nidoran winced slightly as the potion made contact with the wounds, but the pain quickly faded as did most of the wounds. In its appreciation Nidoran jumped onto Ash's lap and nuzzled his chest making Ash chuckle.

"You're a cheerful one. Hey wanna join my team, it's always nice to have another friend," he asked cheerfully. Nidoran gave an enthusiastic shout that sounded like a yes in Ash's book so he brought out an empty Pokeball. Nidoran gently touched the Pokeball which captured it without any struggle.

Ash noticed that the sun was going to be setting soon so he made his way back to the camp. Once he made it back he let out all of his Pokémon so they would get to know one another more while he cooked dinner. His mom had taught him a few tips on cooking human and Pokémon food insisting that it may come in handy, which it had.

An hour later Ash and all his Pokémon were eating their food while chatting with each other, well Ash mostly just watched them talk with each other since he couldn't speak their language. Everyone got along just fine, even Scyther and Nidoran. Although at first they was some tension between them from their previous dispute, they quickly got over it and became friends.

During the night when everyone was asleep Caterpie gazed at the stars in the night sky. It was always his dream ever since it was a hatchling to evolve and become a Butterfree so he could fly in the sky. With Ash's training and encouragement, he just jnew he would achieve his dream soon. He stayed there for a few more hours watching the occasional Butterfree fly by before falling asleep.

Next morning….

Ash got to work on training his Pokémon for the upcoming gym. But before that he checked the stats of his new Pokémon.

**Scyther the mantis Pokémon: With ninja-like agility and speed, it can create the illusion that there is more than one.**

**Sex: male**

**Ability Swarm: when Scyther's health is low, its bug type attacks strength is multiplied by 1.5**

**Moves: fury cutter, quick attack, slash, double team, wing attack.**

**Nidoran the poison pin Pokémon: It stiffens its ears to sense danger. The large its horn, the more powerful its secreted venom is.**

**Sex: male**

**Ability Poison Point: When a Pokémon makes contact with Nidoran, it has a 30% chance of being poisoned.**

**Moves: poison sting, focus energy, peck, double kick**

After reviewing all their current moves, Ash searched for possible moves to teach them and methods of increasing their stats as well. The list of moves surprised him. All his Pokémon could learn moves that would definitely help them in the future.

"Alright Pidgeotto and Scyther, I want you two to practice mock battle each other to increase both your stamina and speed since you to are our main speedsters besides Pikachu."

"Also Dexter says that you can learn sword dance Scyther. That could definitely come in handy in battles since it will raise your attack. Pidgeotto , I also want you to try learning feather dance as well. It's fairly similar to sword dance but instead of increasing your own attack stats, it decreases your opponents."

"Pikachu and Nidoran, I want you two to practice dig. This can help us against rock type Pokémon, especially since that's the type of Pokémon the next gym has."

"Caterpie you can work on your string shot's aim, and later we can have a mock battle for you to gain help you gain experience. I heard bug type Pokémon usually grow quickly."

"Charmander I want you to work on metal claw which is a steel type move. This can help give us an edge when you face a rock type Pokémon."

"I'll be supervising each of you to help you guys if you need it. Are you guys ready?" All the Pokémon gave an enthusiastic shout before beginning their training.

Pidgeotto and Scyther continuously attacked each other in the sky, sometimes dodging sometimes clashing. Pikachu and Nidoran practiced digging holes as fast as they could, and Charmander continuously slashed his claws at a nearby tree to perfect metal claw. I threw leaves and small rocks in the air for Caterpie to practice his precision with it.

Five days later….

Ash finally emerges from the Viridian Forest after finishing some training. He took in the sights of Pewter City which didn't look too impressive. Maybe it was because the city was known for their rocks and boulders which would explain its bland look.

He thought of all the training his Pokemon went through. They had all gotten stronger, but the one who changed the most of the lot was caterpie, or now known as Butterfree. Caterpie had first evolved during training into Metapod. Then he evolved again later as Ash battled the passing trainers in the forest. They were all beginners like him, but the experiences from the battles definitely help his Pokémon perfect their skills.

Ash continued his trek towards Pewter City eager to face his first gym battle.

End

Thanks for watching, please review and give me more ideas for the story. Things like certain moves or Pokémon Ash should capture. Although Ash will only be catching Kanto region Pokémon for now, at least until he reaches the next region. If I have the time I might be able to post new chapters weekly but we'll see. Thanks again, c u guys next time ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

Journey To Become Pokemon Master: 

Kanto Chronicles

Well so far so good, more great reviews. Thanks, you guys have been a great audience so far. I'm currently thinking of scenarios to place the Pokémon that have been suggested that Ash should catch. So far I have a few ideas but still brainstorming. I pretty much make this stuff up as I go. As for Ash getting a Pokémon egg, well read and find out.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Pokémon. All rights go to Gamefreak and Nintendo.

"Talking"

(Thinking)

**Pokedex**

Chapter 3: First Gym Battle/ Pewter City Tournament.

Before heading to the gym Ash checked his Pokémon in at the Pewter City Pokémon Center.

"Hello Nurse Joy can you take a look at my Pokémon for me?" Ash asked kindly. "Why yes young man, it is my job. They'll be ready shortly. In the meantime have you seen the poster over there on the wall?"

"No I'm afraid I haven't. Is there a special event going on?"

"Yes there is. Recently Pewter City has started holding a small tournament for Pokémon trainers to compete in. The details of the tournament are on the poster. If you're interested in participating then make sure to register here at the center by tomorrow," with that said she excused herself to take care of Ash's Pokémon.

Intrigued at the chance to compete in a tournament and test the strength of his Pokémon Ash made his way to the poster.

(Hmm…. Seems I need to earn a boulder badge from Pewter City's gym to qualify for the tournament. 1v1 battles and first place prize is a Pokémon egg huh. Well this will be a good chance to practice for the Indigo League tournament and win a mystery Pokémon egg as well.) he thought.

After getting his Pokémon healed up he headed straight for the gym. The gym took the appearance of a large rock, go figure. As Ash reached the door he started getting nervous, this was after all his first gym battle. He turned to Pikachu who gave him an encouraging gesture which helped Ash gain more confidence.

Steeling the rest of his nerves Ash opened the doors. Walking inside Ash immediately saw how dark it was.

"Hello is anyone here?" he called.

"Who goes there?" someone spoke as a light flashed on revealing a young man sitting cross legged on a rock. The man appeared to have light brown skin while wearing a green vest, with an orange shirt underneath, and brown pants.

"Are you by chance Brock the gym leader of Pewter City? If so my names Ash from Pallet Town and I challenge you for the boulder badge." Ash said with enthusiasm.

"Yes I am, and I accept your challenge. Since this is an official match there will be special rules to follow." Brock spoke in a slightly monotone voice as if he had said it countless times before.

"What are this gym's rules?" Ash asked curiously

"We will use two Pokémon each. The challenger may substitute Pokémon while I cannot. Do you understand?" drawled slightly.

Ash nodded in confirmation while Brock snapped his fingers causing both sides of the room to close in. when they combined they formed a field filled with rocks and boulders.

Brock jumped down from the rock he sat on while a person who looked similar to Brock stood on the middle as referee. Ash looked to the stands off to the side to see a group of kids who all looked similar to Brock as well.

(Must be his siblings) Ash mused

Brock pulled out a Pokeball, "let the match begin. Go Geodude!" Brock called sending out a rock like Pokémon with two arms attached to it body. Ash scanned it with his Pokedex.

**Geodude the small boulder Pokémon: ****The longer a Geodude lives, the more its edges are chipped and worn away, making it more rounded in appearance. However, this Pokémon's heart will remain hard, craggy, and rough always.**

Pulling out his own Pokeball Ash threw it on the field. "I choose you Nidoran!" out came the small poison Pokémon. "Alright Geodude let's start with rock throw." Geodude began chucking small boulders at Nidoran.

"Nidoran dodge" Ash called as Nidoran scrambled to avoid the oncoming rocks. Seeing that Geodude couldn't hit Nidoran Brock called for a rollout.

"Geo!" the small boulder Pokémon shouted as it put is arms together to form a ball, charging at Nidoran with decent speed.

"Nidoran dig" Ash called. Nidoran immediately dug a hole avoiding Geodude's rollout attack. Geodude stopped to looking frantically for Nidoran.

"Come out and use double kick" ash called. Nidoran appeared behind Geodude and slammed both its legs into the rock Pokémon's back. Geodude gave a cry of pain as it sailed into a nearby rock denting the rock in the process.

"Now poison sting" Ash shouted as Nidoran shot an array of small whitish purple needles from his mouth. Brock was surprised the kid looked to be a beginner but he was also relentless when it came to battling. He needed to step up his game.

"Geode defense curl quickly!" Geodude got up and put his arms in front of his face while glowing a faint white/silver. When the poison sting connected they just harmlessly bounced off Geodude's body.

"Now use mega punch," Brock called. Geodude rushed at Nidoran nailing him in the face knocking him away.

(Man that Geodude has some good defense power. I gotta get passed that) Ash thought as he gritted his teeth. He was in trouble, both Pokémon seemed worn down but Nidoran appeared to be more tired. It was after all still young so it didn't have as much experience as Geodude.

"We can do this Nidoran I believe in you!" Ash encouraged hoping Nidoran could find the strength to win this match. Seeing Ash's faith in itself Nidoran gained more determination and promised itself that it wouldn't waste all of its training in the forest.

Nidoran started glowing while its body morphed into a larger version of itself but much more powerful looking. Ash looked in surprise at his evolved Nidoran until he scanned it with Dexter.

**Nidorino the poison pin Pokémon: ****It is easily angered. By swinging its well-developed horn wildly, it can even punch through diamond.**

**New Moves: Horn attack, poison jab**

"Alright Nidorino lets end this. Use focus energy followed by poison jab!" Ash shouted enthusiastically.

"Geodude use focus punch!" Brock retaliated.

Geodude's right hand glowed white while Nidorino's horn glowed a dark purple color. Both Pokémon charged each other shouting with everything they had. Once they came into contact a small explosion occurred, obscuring both trainers' vision.

When the debris cleared it showed a panting Nidorino standing over an unconscious Geodude. "Geodude is unable to battle, Nidorino wins the first match." The referee declared.

"Great job nidoran! Just one more now," Ash cheered

"I must say I'm surprised Ash. You may be a beginner trainer, but your battling strategy is well beyond your years. And from what I've seen so far you've trained and bonded with your Pokémon well." Brock praised making Ash beam at the compliments.

Brock then assumed a serious face again. "But this match isn't over yet. I still have another Pokémon." He stated as he pulled another Pokeball out.

Ash stood anxiously waiting for Brock's next Pokémon. "I choose you, Go Onix!" Brock threw the Pokeball on the field releasing the largest Pokémon Ash had ever seen in his small amount of time as a trainer.

Onix's appearance looked like large chunks of rocks connected together in a serpent like matter with a sharp rock sticking on the top of its head. For a moment Ash gaped at the appearance of Onix, but quickly regained his composure.

**Onix the rock snake Pokémon: ****ONIX has a magnet in its brain. It acts as a compass so that this Pokémon does not lose direction while it is tunneling. As it grows older, its body becomes increasingly rounder and smoother.**

(I know your tired Nidorino, but this is our chance to weaken Onix) Ash thought

"Don't let its size intimidate you Nidorino you can do this!" Ash encouraged getting an enthusiastic roar from Nidorino. "Alright let's start with focus energy, then poison sting"

"Onix use defense curl, then counter with rock slide" Brock ordered. Onix protected itself with its large tail deflecting the poison sting attack. It then let out a huge roar as it slammed its tail on the ground sending a shower of rocks at Nidorino.

"Quick dig underground!" Ash shouted. He knew Nidorino wouldn't survive from that attack if it hit. Brock smirked; Ash had fallen into his trap.

"Onix chase after nidorino and send it back up" Brock spoke calmly

Ash's eyes widened, he fell for Brock's trap. "Tunnel back up quick Nidorino!" Ash shouted desperately. Unfortunately for Nidorino, onix was much faster as its body was practically made for digging. Onix crashed back up the ground sending Nidorino hurtling in the air.

"Now use bind," Brock said finishing his assault. Nidorino was firmly enveloped by Onix's large tail. Nidorino tried to escape, but the harder he tried the more pressure Onix put on his hold causing Nidorino pain in the process.

Ash helplessly watched as Nidorino was in pain. He was about to forfeit Nidorino's match until he heard Onix growl in pain.

"Onix whats wrong!" Brock called in confusion

(Whats going on how was Onix damaged…. Of course! Nidorino's ability poison point.) Ash thought figuring it out.

"Nidorino this is our chance to injure Onix, use poison sting repeatedly." Ash calmly called gaining control of the match again. Nidorino shot a torrent of needles at Onix who grimaced in pain. Normally poison sting wouldn't be so affective, but since Onix was currently poisoned and hit repeatedly by the attack at close range it was doing quite some damage.

"Onix end this now with slam!" Brock shouted. He knew he needed to end the match now before Onix received any more damage. Onix roared again as it raised Nidorino higher in the air before slamming it down hard on the ground nocking Nidorino unconscious immediately.

"Nidorino is unable to battle. Onix is the winner." The referee called.

Ash rushed out to the field to make sure nidorino was ok. "You did a great job Nidorino. Not only did you beat one of Brock's Pokémon, but you were able to injure Onix as well. You did great for our first gym battle, now take a long rest," he spoke soothingly returning Nidorino.

"Alright then, it's your turn. Show him your might Charmander!"Ash shouted throwing a Pokeball out on the field. Charmander came out with a loud growl.

Brock was again surprised. Not many challengers used fire types against him. But he knew better than to underestimate Ash now, especially since it was also a shiny Charmander.

(I have to end this fast before Onix faints from the poison) Brock thought as his mind raced for a quick way to finish the match.

"Onix use rockslide" Onix again slammed his tail to the ground hurtling rocks at Charmander. "Jump onto the rocks and use them as leverage to get closer to Onix" Ash called calmly.

Charmander began jumping from rock to rock getting closer towards onix until he was right in his face. "Now use metal claw" Charmander's claws hardened into steel as he slugged Onix on the head sending the giant snake Pokémon to the ground.

"Now use flamethrower" Ash continued while Charmander was still in midair. "Onix send it back with screech hurry!" Brock commanded. Onix roared loudly towards the flamethrower. The sound and wind was so powerful that it blew Charmander's flamethrower back at him.

Both Ash and Charmander were too surprised to counter in time so Charmander was struck sending it crashing down. "Now end this with another slam" Brock called wanting to finish it now.

Ash, seeing as how Charmander didn't have enough time to dodge, ordered charmander to block with metal claw. Onix's tail connected with Charmader who skittered roughly across the field, but managed to halt the attack much to Brock's surprise.

(But how?) Brock thought confused on how Charmander could stop the attack. He looked to Onix realizing how exhausted he was. (Amazing… Ash had Charmander use metal claw as a defense move. And steel type is said to have the strongest defense of all the Pokémon types. Though still, I've never seen someone use an attack as a defensive maneuver before. This kid is an excellent battle strategist.) Brock thought in amazement of Ash's battling skills.

"Now jump onto Onix and get in close. Then end it with full power fire spin." Ash said. Charmander jumped onto Onix and ran along its body until it neared its face. He then fired a torrent of fire that consumed Onix's body.

When the flames cleared it show a scorched Onix who was unmoving. Onix groaned before collapsing onto the floor with swirls in its eyes.

Silence took the room for a few moments until the silence was broken by the referee. "Onix is unable to battle. Charmander wins. Challenger Ash is the winner of this gym match"

Ash was silent for a moment before he and Charmander erupted into cheers. Their victory dance was broken when Brock decided to cut in. "Ash you have shown me that you are not only a great battle strategist, but have a strong bond with your Pokémon. It is my pleasure to award you the Boulder Badge." He spoke in an approving matter.

Ash gladly took the badge which was plain looking octagon in a silver coating. "Though, before you leave I must ask you something important. " Brock said with hint of hope in his voice.

"Sure what is it?" Ash asked with childlike curiosity

"Well I was wondering if you'd allow me to be your traveling partner. I've actually always wanted to become a Pokémon Breeder, not a gym leader." Brock said with passion about his dream. "What about the gym? Who will take care of it while you're gone? Ash questioned.

"I only filled in for my father who has been on his journey. He just came back today so this was actually my last battle as gym leader."

"Well I'd be glad to have you aboard Brock. It's always more fun to travel with friends." Ash smiled which Brock smiled back glad that Ash accepted him a traveling partner.

"I'll be participating in Pewter's Pokémon tournament tomorrow, so I won't be leaving until then. Is that ok?" Ash asked

"No problem I still have to help my dad get situated back in with taking care of my other siblings so we've got time. I'll meet you at the Pokémon center tomorrow after the tournament is over okay?"

"Sure see you then." They both said their goodbyes, and then parted separate ways. Ash went back to the center to have his Pokémon healed and rented a room for the night. Ash thought about the Pokémon he would use in the tournament before he eventually fell asleep.

Next Morning…

Ash went to the tournaments location which was a small stadium. There he saw a good number of trainers, though not too many. After all you had to beat Brock to qualify for the tournament so they all must have been pretty strong.

After signing up Ash waited for his round to begin. When the time came he was called up for the first round. His opponent looked be a kid slightly older than himself, around 12 or so.

"This will be a 1v1 Pokémon battle of Ash from Pallet Town vs Nicholas from Cerulean City. Challengers choose your Pokémon." The referee called.

"Poliwhirl I choose you!"

(Hmm looks like a water Pokémon. Let's see what Dexter has on it) Ash thought as he scanned Poliwhirl.

**Poliwhirl the Tadpool Pokemon: ****Its body surface is always wet and slick with an oily fluid. Because of this greasy covering, it can easily slip and slide out of the clutches of any enemy in battle.**

"Alright then you're up Butterfree!" Ash shouted

"You may begin!" the referee spoke.

"Alright let's start off with bubble Poliwhirl"

"Dodge and then poison powder" Ash called while Butterfree fluttered his wings as it sprayed a shower of purple dust on Poliwhirl. "Use Bubblebeam to disable the poison powder" Nicholas shouted. Poliwhirl rapidly shot blue bubbles from its hands at the powder. The water in the attack evaporated the poison powder before it could take effect.

"Now use watergun and aim for Butterfree's wings" Nicholas smirked as Butterfree frantically dodged the water gun attacks.

Ash knew he couldn't let Butterfree's wings get hit by water so he had to think of something fast. Suddenly Ash had a light-bulb moment. "Use confusion to send the water gun back at Poliwhirl!"

Butterfree's eyes glowed as it stopped the water gun in midair and sent it back with twice its force. The water gun nailed Poliwhirl dead center but it only pushed it back, though that was all the opening Ash needed.

"Now use supersonic" Ash said calmly. Butterfree's eyes glowed slightly again as it made a low screeching sound that nailed Poliwhirl. Poliwhirl started seeing stars lazily moved around in small circles clearly confused.

"Snap out of it Poliwhirl. Try using hypnosis." Nicholas tried in vain as Poliwhirl didn't listen and even hurt itself.

"Finish it with confusion" Ash finished. Poliwhirl was surrounded in psychic power as it floated in the air until Butterfree smashed it into the ground hard. Poliwhirl was instantly knocked unconscious with swirls in its eyes.

"Poliwhirl is unable to battle. Winner of the first round is Ash from Pallet Town." The referee declared.

Both trainers thanked their Pokémon before they meet in the middle to shake hands as a show of good sportsmanship. Eventually Ash battled his way to the final round, though it was tough. He had a few close calls throughout his battles, but in the end he made it.

"The final round of the Pewter City Tournament will be Robert from Fuchsia City vs Ash from Pallet Town. As you know this is a 1 on 1 battle with the winner receiving a Pokémon egg. Trainers choose your Pokémon." The referee spoke

"Scyther your up" Ash called

"Beedrill, I choose you" Robert called. Ash had seen his fair share of the poison bee Pokémon in the Viridian Forest but this one looked well trained.

"Let the match begin"

"Beedrill start with agility, then switch to Twin Needle"

"Scyther match Beedril with your own agility and use furry cutter"

With fast speeds both Pokémon lunged at each other. They furiously clashed with each other, scythes met stingers. Both Pokémon seemed to be at a standstill, neither could get the edge on the other.

"Gain the advantage with rage" Robert ordered wanting to get an edge over Ash. Beedril's skin color had a tint of red in it as it relentlessly started to hammer at Scyther's defense.

Ash knew that rage's strength grew the longer it was used and that Scyther couldn't hold Beedrill for too long, so he had to change tactics. "Scyther split with double team, then use sword dance!"

Just as Beedrill was about to breakthrough Scyther's defense Scyther split into several copies of itself around Beedrill. Scyther and his copies then began to twirl as his attack sharply rose.

"Pin missile now!" Robert said through gritted teeth, displeased that he missed his chance to end the match. Beedrill shot a barrage of missiles from its needles at all the Scyther copies.

"Scyther dodged the missiles and get in close with agility full speed!" Ash called, this was his probable his only chance as both Pokémon were tiring quickly.

With excellent speed and grace, Scyther managed to pass through both the missiles and Beedrill's defense, much to Robert and Beedrills shock.

"Now finish it with wing attack" Ash said victoriously. Beedrill couldn't react in time so it was struck to the ground hard which dealt a lot of damage since it was a super effective move.

Beedrill weakly struggled to get up but quickly fell down with swirls in its eyes. "Beedrill is unable to battle. Scyther is the winner and Ash from Pallet Town wins the final round and Pewter City Tournament." The referee called.

Ash cheered with scyther and thanked him for his hard work. Scyther smirked happy that he won the sword bout so to speak. Ash was given the mysterious Pokémon egg which he carefully took as to not accidently drop it, as well as a medal, proof that he won this tournament. The egg was mostly brown with a sand-colored zig zag pattern across the middle. Just from touching the egg Ash could feel the life source inside of it as well as the warmth it gave off.

Seeing that there were a few hours before the sun was to come down Ash decided to shop for a few things that he was sure to need later. Ash made it to the Pokemart and bought a number of healing potions, another set of Pokeballs, and full heals to heal any status problems for his Pokémon. Ash knew that these items were definitely essential especially if his Pokémon were critically injured somehow and couldn't reach the center in time.

After paying the man Ash made his way to the Pokémon center where he gave all his Pokémon to Nurse Joy and had his Pokémon egg was safely placed in an incubator.

Next morning…..

Ash met Brock at the front of the center. After getting all of his Pokémon and gear, they set off to their next destination. Brock had suggested they go to Cerulean City where the next gym was held there. To get there they needed to pass through Mt. Moon which Ash was eager to see what Pokémon were held there.

And so both companions set off for Mt. Moon. Stay tuned to find out what happens next.

End

I wanted to bring in the appearance of Ash getting a Pokémon egg, and this is how it turned out. I hope it was to everyone's satisfaction. Next episode will be based on Mt. Moon, though I may skim around it a bit into Cerulean City. Hopefully I will be able to put both in one chapter so I'll be killing 2 birds with one stone. Well, thanks for watching guys and girls. C u people next week ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

Journey To Become A Pokemon Master:

Kanto Chronicles

So sorry for the delay in the update, had a lot of crap to get through, mainly from school. Enjoy and review please.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything about Pokémon. All rights go to Gamefreak and Nintendo

"Talking"

(Thinking)

**Pokedex**

Chapter 4: Trouble At Mt. Moon

Ash and Brock were on their way towards Mt. Moon with Pikachu lying on Ash's shoulder and Ash's Pokémon egg secure safely in his backpack. On the way Brock filled Ash in on a few things in the caves of the mountain. He had traveled inside Mt. Moon several times before in his free time so he knew what to expect from it.

"They say that a star fell on the mountain giving it mystical powers, and is also one of the few places in the world where you can find a Clefairy, but even then there still pretty difficult to find." Brock told Ash as they walked up the trail to the mountain.

"Maybe well be able to find one." Ash says hopefully.

Just as they reached the mouth of the caves into Mt. Moon Ash and Brock heard someone's screams. Thinking someone needed help they rushed in the direction to find a group of Zubats ganging up on a person on the ground.

Thinking fast Ash had Pikachu scare the group off with a thundershock which sent them back into the cave. Once they left Ash and Brock rushed to the person's side to see if he was injured.

"Hey are you alright" Ash asked concerned. Without warning the man jumped up and began hugging Ash. "Wow you guys were the greatest! I'm talking two thumbs up, that was the best rescue I ever had!" he shouted while crying anime tears.

Pikachu happened to be in-between the two of them, so he was getting squished. This annoyed the electric Pokémon as it had a hard time breathing, so he let out a small thundershock electrocuting both Ash and the man. Brock just sweat drops as they fall to the floor, while Pikachu sighs in relief from not being squished anymore.

Recovering quickly the man got up and started ranting about how thankful he was that he was alive. "Uh not to disturb your moment or anything but who are you and why were the Zubat attacking you" Ash questioned.

"Ash is right; Zubat are a nocturnal creature so it's strange that they would attack you in broad daylight." Brock affirmed.

"My names Seymour, Seymour the scientist. Knowledge, research, I'm Seymour the scientist." He answered as he pointed towards the sky in an overly dramatic fashion.

Ash and Brock just stared at him, both with similar thoughts. (Someone's off their rocker today/Maybe the Zubats drank all the blood from his head) were their thoughts.

"As for the reason why the Zubat's attacked me it has something to do with the cave. Follow me I'll show you what I mean." Seymour said as he lead them into the cave.

To both Ash's and Brock's surprise the cave was lighted everywhere inside instead of the usual darkness you get from a cave.

"See, the cave is all lit up inside. Somebody has strung these lights throughout the whole cave, but the Pokémon of the cave need the dark. These lights are disturbing them, making them confused and more aggressive." Seymour spoke sadly.

"That explains why the Zubat attacked you in daylight. The lights are disturbing their normal habitat." Brock said

"HmHm, look over there. These Paris are trying to plant there mushrooms everywhere, and the hot lights are drying up the Sandshrew over there." He pointed out. "That's why I'm here, to protect the cave and its Pokémon from trouble makers.

"But why would somebody harm the cave?" Ash asked in confusion.

"It's because of the moon stone." Seymour frowned

"Isn't the moon stone the meteor that was said to crash into this mountain, giving it its name?" Ash recalled what Brock told him earlier.

"Yes, that's the one. Many scientists have searched for the moon stone but to no avail. We've discovered after hours of research that the moon stone can evolve certain Pokémon, which is most likely why the attackers have come here." explained Seymour.

Seymour started going on a rant about his crazy theory of how Clefairy and the moon came to came from their spaceship. The group just sweatdropped at his theories, the scientist had a creative imagination. "The moon stone belong to the Pokémon here, don't you agree?" Seymour finished in Ash's face, which Ash just nodded at, uncomfortable of the close proximity.

Just then a pink figure with small horns and wings bounced by, carrying something in its hands. "That looks like a Clefairy!" gasped Brock. Ash scanned it with his trusty Pokedex.

**Clefairy the fairy Pokémon: ****It flies using the wings on its back to collect moonlight. This Pokémon is difficult to find.**

Ash felt the strong urge to capture Clefairy, but after hearing Seymour's story about them and the cave he felt compelled not to. Just as Clefairy was leaving, the group heard it shout in panic.

Concerned, they rushed to aid Clefairy cornered by Meowth and Team Rocket. "Meowth, what are you doing here?" sneered Meowth with his nasal voice.

"Protecting the cave and its Pokémon from trouble makers like you" Ash replied while Pikachu rushed to Clefairy's side to comfort it and protect it.

"Trouble?"

"Make that double"

(Insert Team Rocket song/entrance) (I won't bother writing it down anymore, it's a waste of effort)

"Urgh, do you ever stop to listen to yourselves. I'm already getting a headache listening to that same rhyming song again" growled Ash in annoyance.

"You're just jealous that we won't let you join us" they mocked back.

"As if I'd ever join you! Hey Brock would you lend me a hand in getting rid of them?"

"My pleasure" was Brocks response. Ash turned to Pikachu, "Pikachu, get Clefairy and Seymour out safely while we deal with Team Rocket okay?" he asked seriously. Pikachu nodded and led the Clefairy and Seymour back outside the cave.

"Butterfree/Zubat go!" they both exclaimed. Ash blinked in confusion, "A Zubat?"

"I managed to capture one before we entered the cave" Brock grinned.

"Koffing smog/ Ekans use bite" the rockets commanded. "Koffing!" Koffing shouted as he hovered above the battlefield releasing smoke everywhere while Ekans scurried through the smoke using it as cover.

"Butterfree blow the smoke away with gust/ Zubat you help out to!" Ash and Brock countered. Both Pokémon rapidly blew their wings causing a huge wind to blow the smoke away along with Ekans as well.

Unfortunately, while Ash and Brock were distracted with Jessie and James, Meowth snuck past them to chase after Pikachu and co.

"Go supersonic!" Zubat began emitting a small screeching sound as it sent a sound wave at both Ekans and Koffing. The sound wave made contact confusing the two pokemon as they began to fight each other, while ignoring the commands of Jessie and James.

"Butterfree now's your chance, blow them out of the cave with whirlwind" Ash called enthusiastically.

"Free!" she screeches as she sends a strong wave of wind at the wannabe thieves blowing them away as they cried out.

"Alright, we did it!" Ash cheered as he high fived Brock who cheered as well. Suddenly Ash stopped his cheering, "Hey wait a minute I didn't see Meowth with them"

"Your right" Both realized that Meowth must've given them the slip and used the battle as a distraction to chase after Clefairy. They quickly rushed out of the cave to catch up with Pikachu.

Ash and Brock found Pikachu and co. in time to see Meowth being blown away by a thunderbolt from Pikachu. "Is everyone alright?" Ash asked which everyone nodded at.

The group decided to rest for a while to eat something and learn more about Clefairy. It turned out that Brock was an amazing chef that made great food for both human and Pokémon. He told Ash that certain Pokémon like specific ingredients in their meals and that he'd been working on recipes for years. They had also learnt that Clefairy carried a moon stone, but to where it was taking it, they still did not know.

Meanwhile Pikachu conversed with Clefairy in a friendly conversation. The two were becoming fast friends. Clefairy even told Pikachu where it was taking the moon stone and why it was important.

Ash just smiled happy that Pikachu could make friends so easily. He was broken from his musings when Pikachu called out to him. While Ash couldn't understand clearly he was saying, he understood what his intentions were as the two had formed a strong bond.

It seemed that Pikachu wanted the group to follow Clefairy, so they did. Clefairy led them on a hike up a trail that lasted a while. Night had settled in when Ash was about to ask where they were headed he spotted another cave.

(This must be a hidden cave if it's all the way up here.) Ash mused.

Once inside they saw a giant circular shaped rock that slightly twinkled in certain areas. "Aww, it's the core of the moon stone," Seymoar said in awe finally finding what he had been searching for.

Clefairy then jumped towards the stone where there was a slight gap in a ring of smaller stones around the large one. It then placed the small moon stone it had in the open space which caused it to glow a brilliant blue.

"Look, more Clefairy!" a large group of Clefairy started to surround the glowing moon stone. Simultaneously they all started to jump and dance around the stone chanting their name.

Pikachu talked with the Clefairy that led them there. Pikachu then came up to Ash to tell him something. "What's up Pikachu, do you know what they're doing?"

Pikachu nodded, "Pika Pika, Pika Chu" he spoke.

"The Clefairy prayer to the moon stone" Ash asked slowly trying to understand his partner. He still was learning how to better communicate with his pokemon, it was a slow process, but it was showing results.

"Pika Pi" Pikachu nodded happily.

"Is it because the moon stone fell from the heavens?" Seymour asked more to himself.

"Maybe the legends were true, it may have come from space after all," Brock added. Seymour then began to go into another one of his rants again until he was interrupted by Team Rockets untimely arrival.

Seymour valiantly attempted to protect the moon stone from Team Rocket but failed as he recklessly charged at them only to be tripped and loses his glasses.

"That wasn't fair" Ash exclaimed

"All's fair in a Pokémon match boy." Jessie spoke as she and James released Koffing and Ekans.

"C'mon Pikachu/ Lets go Onix!" Ash and Brock shouted.

"Ekans use dig/ Koffing use smokescreen" the duo commanded. Ekans burrowed itself into the ground while Koffing sprayed smoke everywhere, obscuring the Ash and co. vision.

"Cough Cough….. A little smoke won't stop me, Pidgeotto use whirlind" he said as he threw her Pokeball in the air.

"Pidgaaaa!" she squawked as she blew the smoke away with. When the smoke cleared it revealed that Team Rocket escaped with the moon stone, leaving a crater on the spot where it had been on.

"Onix follow them underground" as the giant snake/rock Pokémon dug through the ground, Ash and Brock chased after Team Rocket.

A little while later…

Team Rocket was sliding down the mountain with the moon stone relishing in their victory until Onix arose from the ground in front of them crashing into them.

"We got them" Ash said as he and Brock caught up to them.

"Nice job Onix grab them now" Onix dived down preparing to capture the thieves.

"Koffing counterattack" James called frantically. Koffing rushed Onix head on and managed to block the rock/snake Pokémon's assault, temporarily knocking them both out.

"Onix!" Brock shouted in worry as he and Ash rushed to its side to see if it was okay. A figure poked its head out of the hole grabbing Ash's attention.

The figure turned out to be Seymour who was led by the group of Clefairy who confronted Team Rocket. Apparently Seymoar reminded the Clefairy that the moon stone was there responsibility, so they should get it back no matter what.

The Clefairy stopped in front of Team Rocket and began waving their hands in a synchronized way while chanting their name.

"What are they doing?" Jessie asked confused.

"Waving their fingers" James quipped while Ash face palmed at his answer.

(The man has a strong grasp of the obvious) Ash deadpanned

"This is an attack the Clefairy use called the metronome" Seymour elaborated. "I've never seen them use metronome before so who knows what will happen.

Their questions were soon answered as the Clefairy suddenly stopped chanting. The group of Clefairy started glowing a bright whitish blue that emitted a strong energy. The ground cracked from its power before they released the energy causing a massive explosion that send Team Rocket flying.

((I honestly don't know what move was used when they showed this in the show. My guess would be bide but does anyone know what attack it was.))

"Team Rockets blasting off again!" they screamed into the sky until they were only a twinkle.

A shower of glowing fragments from the giant moonstone fell from the sky. It seemed that fragments of the moon stone were blown off from the metronome attack. Some of the fragments came into contact with the Clefairy which made them began to evolve. One by one they changed into the evolved form of Clefairy which was Clefable.

"Wow, the Clefairy evolved" Ash said in awe. Watching a Pokémon's evolution was always a captivating experience to Ash.

**A Clefable uses its wings to skip lightly as if it were flying. Its bouncy step lets it even walk on water. On quiet, moonlit nights, it strolls on lakes. It has an acute sense of hearing. It can easily hear a pin being dropped nearly 1,100 yards away.** Dexter's mechanical voice informed.

Later that night….

Ash and the group managed to bring the moon stone back to the cave where the Clefairy/Clefable continued their praying. Seymour decided to stay with the Clefairy as it was still his dream to travel with them to outerspace.

In the morning Ash and Brock were about to leave when they were stopped by the same Clefairy that had led them to the cave. It carried a moon stone with it and jumped towards Pikachu.

Both Pokémon exchanged a few words which Ash had trouble making out. Pikachu seemed to be happy after they finished their conversation as Clefairy walked up to Ash. Clefairy said something to Ash which he didn't understand so Pikachu explained it to him.

"What does Clefairy want?" Brock asked curiously.

"I think Clefairy wants to come with us" Ash realized.

"But what about your family at Mt. Moon?" Clefairy just smiled as it held Pikachu's hand. It seemed to have already made friends with Pikachu and seemed to like Ash as well for helping the Clefairy get the moon stone back from Team Rocket.

"Alright then, I'd be glad to have you come with us." Pikachu and Clefairy jumped happily while Ash and Brock smiled at the exchange.

"Alright Clefairy, welcome to the team" Ash said as he pulled a pokeball out which Clefairy happily tapped sucking it inside. Pikachu caught the moon stone that fell from Clefairy's hands as the pokeball dinged signifying a successful capture. The pokeball then glowed before teleporting away.

"Aw, I forgot I already have a full party of Pokémon, so Clefairy was sent to Professor Oak's lab. Oh well I'll have to transfer another Pokémon for Clefairy in Cerulean's Pokémon Center"

Once they passed Mt. Moon they got back on the main road which had a sign for directions. "It says this way to Cerulean City… Hmm? There's something else scribbled here." Brock read

'Gary was here. Ash is a loser!' the note said. Ash grew a tick mark on his head and grit his teeth. For a moment Ash looked like he was gonna blow a gasket, but instead he just stomped off in the direction towards Cerulean while silently cursing Gary. Brock just silently followed careful not to laugh at his predicament; otherwise he would face the wrath of Ash which he wasn't too keen on attempting.

Eventually Ash managed to cool down, deciding to check Clefairy's stats so he knew what level she was at.

**Sex: Female**

**Ability Magic Guard: prevents indirect damage, such as from Hail, Toxic, Curse, or Leech Seed. It does not prevent status problems, but rather protects from damaging effects.**

**Moves: double slap, pound, defense curl, sing, encore, metronome**

Ash marveled at how many moves Clefairy already knew, and especially her ability. While it was not too uncommon for Clefairy's species to have magic guard as ability, the ability alone was still very rare as there was only a small number of other species of Pokémon who could obtain it.

(While she does have a pretty good set of moves, there all normal types so that still leaves room for improvement. I'll have to see what other moves she can learn later when we reach Cerulean) Ash mused

After walking for a few more miles the group finally arrived at Cerulean City. Both Brock and Ash were on their way to the nearby Pokémon center to rent a room when something caught their attention.

A crowd of people were gathered in front of a store where the police seemed to investigating the scene. There were rumors throughout the crowd about a robbery. Curious as to what had been stolen Ash asked this city's resident Officer Jenny.

It was a well-known fact that every police department had an Officer Jenny since their family was all identical to each other. The same could be said for every Pokémon center had an identical Nurse Joy. How that was physically possible was always a mystery to everyone.

After identifying themselves to Officer Jenny, they were told that thieves broke into the store the previous night, but had strangely only stolen a large vacuum and water hose.

The group was confused as to why these items would be stolen but decided to let the matter be and focus on their next objective. Brock left to do some stuff on his own which got Ash's curiosity since he refused to tell him where he was going. He shrugged as he stopped by the Pokémon center to ask Professor Oak if he could have Clefairy for a bit so he could train her with his other Pokémon.

Once he got permission from the Professor, Ash took off to the outskirts of the city where he could train his Pokémon in peace.

Ash brought out all his Pokémon and had them get started on sharpening their skills. He had Pidgeotto test her evasion and speed by having Pikachu shoot thundershock attacks at her as well as improve Pikachu's aiming on a high speed target.

Scyther and Nidoran sparred with each other. Nidoran was building up his defense against constant attacks from Scyther since he was slower, while Scyther was strengthening his attack power on an opponent who had superior defensive stats to his own.

Butterfree was trying to increase the amount of weight it could pick up with confusion on the surrounding areas boulders. This would give him an advantage against larger and heavier opponents like Nidoking and Golem. With enough practice she could eventually become strong enough to lift heavier adversaries, but the process seemed to be taking longer since she wasn't a natural physic type Pokémon; though that never stopped him and Ash from trying.

Ash wanted to give Clefairy more battle experience so he had her spar with Charmander. To his surprise she managed to hold herself off well and even seemed to have a liking towards battling, which was slightly uncommon amongst her kind since they seemed to be more of the passive type of Pokémon.

He also had the two work on a new move, 'brick break'. It was a fighting type move that would suit them both, and was fairly similar to pound, though it was a lot stronger. The move required the user to build more energy in the arm and then release the spike of energy as it hits its target. It could even remove moves like light screen or reflection, which would definitely come in handy later on.

When the sun began to set Ash decided to return his Pokémon for the rest of the day, before heading off to the Pokémon center for the night. He made sure his Pokémon were healed and his Pokémon egg put safely in an incubator. Later that night he looked up some info Cerulean's gym which he learned used water type Pokémon. He stayed up for a while conjuring a plan for his battle with at the gym tomorrow, before eventually succumbing to sleep.

End

That's it for this chapter phew. Next chapter will be Ash facing off against Misty. One important topic that I wanted to get across was if Ash should eventually have a relationship with someone. If any of you want to put in your choice of a relationship then send me a review on it and if there's enough people who want a relationship to happen then I may start a voting poll for it later. Thanks for watching and see you all next time ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

Journey To Become A Pokémon Master:

Kanto Chronicles

Hey everyone back with a new chapter, hope everyone had a great Halloween this those of you that don't know, I've re-updated the earlier chapters and a poll has been set up for Ash's romantic interest. For now though I want to hold off any relationships for Ash until he gets a little older. This will give me a chance to focus on the main story, especially since it's still pretty new.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Pokémon. All rights belong to Gamefreak and Nintendo.

"Talking"

(Thinking)

**Pokedex **

Chapter 5: Water Works

Ash awoke early in the morning to finish his strategy for his gym battle. From what he had learned it seemed that the Cerulean gym used water type Pokémon. Pikachu was an obvious chose, but he still hadn't decided on what other Pokémon of his he should use.

(Oh well, I'll decide which one to use based on what Pokémon I'm facing.) he concluded

A few minutes later Ash found the gym. The gym was a dome-he shaped building with a statue of a Dewgong laying top of it. With utmost confidence in himself and his Pokémon, Ash went inside determined to win, only to be confused from what he saw.

Instead of a gym it appeared to a synchronized swimming performance taking place. There was a huge crowd that entranced in watching the performance of three young girls.

All three seemed to be around the same height but had different hair colors. One had long wavy midnight blue hair, another had shoulder length shiny pink hair, and the last had long golden orange similar to the blue haired one. All three were beautiful looking which explained why many of the crowd were males.

(Maybe those three girls are in charge. I'll see if I can ask them what's going on after the show.) he resolved

After about an hour their swimming routine was finished with the audience cheering and clapping enthusiastically, including Ash. He himself was slightly impressed with their performance, despite not being really too interested in these kinds of things.

Soon the girls left and so did the audience leaving Ash to look for them in the back room. The further he went the more it seemed like the place was an aquarium instead of a gym.

His musings were interrupted when he heard someone's conversation. "The crowd was like totally awesome." A girls voice said.

"I know it was like totally great Daisy. That dive you did was perfect" another spoke

"The practice really paid off" the one now known as Dasiy said.

"Totally" a third agreed as they all laughed.

Ash recognized the girls as the ones in the performance earlier. "Excuse me-" he started but was soon cut off by the pink haired one.

"I'm sorry but if you want an interview you have to like call out manager" she drawled.

"No it's not that"

"We don't do autographs" she said exasperated.

"I don't really want one, all I want to know is if this is a gym and if it is then I wanted to challenge the leader to a gym match."

"Well it sure is a gym"

"Oh well do you know where the gym leader is?"

"You're looking at them" they smirked

"The three of us are the gym trainers. Were the 'Sensational Sisters'. And were world famous."

"So is the whole swimming routine a side job then?"

"More or less, it's more of a hobby. We pool our money to make a big splash." They giggled

Scene changes to Pokémon arena….

"Alright then I challenge all of you." He spoke with full confidence

"Uh we don't feel like battling anymore" Violet spoke (Blue haired one).

"What do you mean?" Ash demanded

"We just got beaten by kids from this nowhere place called Pallet Town. It was just one defeat after another, my eyes are still spinning from the losses" Violet finished lamely

"We practically had to rush all our Pokémon to the Pokémon center."

"This is the only one left" Lily (Pink haired one) pulled a Pokeball out. Though Ash wondered where she pulled it out from since she was still in her swimming outfit.

She released the Pokémon which was disappointingly a weak looking Goldeen that flailed on the ground pathetically.

"Is that really all that you guys have left?" Ash asked disappointedly.

"If we trained it more and evolved it into Seaking then we could use it, but all it can use is horn attack." The blue haired one folded her arms over her head sheepishly crushing Ash's hope of winning a badge.

"I know what you want" the eldest one spoke. She clapped her hands several times, "Seel!" A few moments later a small white otter-like Pokémon with a horn emerged from the water and hopped onto the platform.

The sea lion pokemon waddled over to Daisy (orange haired one) opening its mouth to reveal a small raindrop-shaped badge. Daisy took it and held it towards Ash. "This is what you want right? Here take it."

"Thanks but I really don't feel comfortable just taking the badge, I'd rather earn it."

"As noble as that is if you want to compete in the Pokémon league then you'll need this badge. It's ok, just take it." She urged

Ash was feeling conflicted, on one hand he would need the badge to enter the Pokémon league, but on the other hand he felt that he may be taking the easy way out of earning the badge.

"Hold it right there!" a voice intervened. Ash looked to the stands to find young girl around Ash's age with red hair wearing blue shorts with red strappings attached and hung over her yellow shirt. (I hope I described her clothing correctly. I don't really know how to describe those red straps attached to her shorts)

The red head jumped from the stands toward the group. "Um excuse me but who are you?"

"I'm the fourth sensational sister Misty" she smirked. "There are only three sensational sisters and one runt." The blue haired sister jabbed getting a growl form Misty.

"Back so soon, I thought you said you wouldn't come back until you became a water Pokémon master. Well? Did you become a great water Pokémon master?" the eldest question with a smirk, already knowing the answer.

"T-that's not the point. I came back because I heard you guys turned our family's gym into swimming performance!" she practically screamed causing Ash to wince from the volume of her voice.

"You can't just give out the cascade badge like that. Your ruining the gym's image." She continued and turned to Ash. Since these three cant battle, I'll take their place. It'll be a 2v2 match normal gym rules got it?" Ash grinned and nodded, excited that he would get the chance to earn the badge after all.

Both took their positions on the water field as they stared each down. "Alright then I'll start things off, I choose you Staryu!" Out came star fish Pokémon with brown colors and a jewel in its center.

**Staryu the star shape Pokémon: Staryu's center section has an organ called the core that shines bright red. If you go to a beach toward the end of summer, the glowing cores of these Pokémon look like the stars in the sky. If its body is torn, it can grow back if the red core remains. The core flashes at midnight. **Dexter informed.

"Well then I'll start with Clefairy", Cleafairy came out bouncing on the platform getting squeals from the Sensational Sisters who had stars in their eyes, including Misty.

"Awww it's so cute! Misty, don't hurt too much" the trio pleaded

Misty ignored her sisters quickly getting into her battle mode. "Alright Ash, you can have the first move."

"Thank you Misty. Let's start with sing Clefairy." Clefairy started to sing a soothing melody that made the occupants of the room drowsy even though move wasn't directed at them.

"Dive into the water to avoid it" Misty knew she would be in trouble if that connected. Staryu managed to avoid sing but that gave Ash his opening.

"Switch to metronome." Clefairy started chanting. Ash knew that metronome was a gamble but Clefairy didn't know any mid to long range attacks, so he took a chance.

"Quick Staryu, counter with water gun." Misty yelled frantically, she didn't know what could come out of metronome, but she couldn't risk it going off.

Just before the water gun hit Clefairy stopped chanting as its eyes glowed blue and held the water gun in place.

"Nice, It's psychic! Send it back at Staryu."

"Clefairy!" Clefairy shouted as she sent Staryu's water gun back it sending it flying out of the water. Thanks to psychic, the water gun had double it power behind it so it caused some damage in the process.

"Now hammer it with pound." Clefairy used her wings to leap high in the air right above the startled Staryu before bashing the top if its head in. Staryu fell hard on the platform.

"Oh no! Staryu gain some energspy back with recover." Staryu's gem glowed getting some of its health back.

"Now use harden and strike back with rapid spin."

"Hyaaa!" the starfish shouted as it sped off quickly at Clefairy who wasn't fast enough to dodge the attack. And it didn't help that Staryu's body was hardened causing more damage.

"C'mon Clefairy you can do it" Ash encouraged as Clefairy shakily got on its feet.

"Finish it with swift" Staryu began shooting a barrage of glowing yellow stars of energy from its tip at Clefairy.

"Block them all with pound and get in close." Clefairy took the attack head on and began swatting the stars away as fast as her stubby arms could, getting closer in towards Staryu.

"Now use brick break!" Once Clefairy was close enough Clefairy thrusted a charged right arm right on the center of Staryu's gem with enough power to crack it in the process.

"Staryu!" Misty said alarmed as he pokemon fell to the ground unconscious with its gem blinking.

"Great job Clefairy, I knew you do it." Ash praised. Clefairy smiled weakly at him before collapsing from exhaustion startling Ash.

Ash quickly recovered the unconscious fairy Pokémon with a few words of praise. The Sensational Sisters glared at Misty for hurting the adorable Clefairy causing Misty to be slightly guilt herself, but she knew as a gym leader it was her job to challenge any challengers.

"Your Clefairys pretty tough to beat my Staryu but that doesn't mean you've won just yet. Misty calls Stamie." Out came the evolved version of Staryu. Starmie was purple in color with more edges added to its body, along with a ruby jewel in its center.

Ash smirked, "You're up Pikachu." Misty paled slightly when Pikachu jumped off Ash's shoulder onto the platform. She knew her water Pokémon we at a major disadvantage, one strong electric attack could very well end the match for her.

"You may have the honors this time Misty" Ash said politely. Misty grinned slightly despite her situation. She knew that she most likely was going to lose if Ash's Pikachu was at least as strong as Clefairy, but she'd make Ash work to get a win.

"Starmie start with bubblebeam."

"Hyaa!" Stamie shot a collection of glowing bubbles from the tip of its head at stationary electric mouse.

"Pikachu thunderbolt"

"Chuu!" Pikachu shot a bolt of electricity that tore straight through Starmie's attack coming at it fast.

"Evade it minimize!" Misty called as Starmie's body shrunk in size enough to dodge the thunderbolt. Misty smirked at Ash's surprised face. She had just started training her Pokémon to evade super effective moves and minimize was one of them.

"Now strike with gyro ball!" Starmie glowed silver and spun rapidly towards Pikachu with great speed.

"Dogde with agility!" Thanks to Pikachu's speed he managed to avoid Starmie's attack.

"Keep it up Starmie don't let it get away." Pikachu barely managed to avoid Starmie's assault as it continued to gain more speed. Ash seeing this quickly changed strategies.

"Add double team with your agility." Pikachu split into several images of itself as him and his copies danced around the confused Starmie who had stopped its assault not knowing which Pikachu to attack.

"Starmie spin and use swift on all the Pikachu's!" Misty called trying to gain control of the battle again. Starmie spun while shooting the familiar stars of energy in all directions hitting all the Pikachus, though the real one wasn't among them. Misty began panicking, frantically looking for Pikachu, but to no avail.

(Where is it hiding, I can't have Starmie use the water for coverage or else she'll be doomed if she's struck by an electric attack…) Suddenly realization hit Misty

"That's it the water!" she realized too late.

Ash smirked victoriously; "Come out and end this with thunderbolt!" he called confidently. Pikachu emerged from the pool of water behind a shocked Starmie with sparkling cheeks.

**Boom!**

Everyone in the room was startled as a giant machine crashed through the gym's wall. At the top of the machine were three familiar figures that caused Ash to groan.

((Insert Team Rocket theme/opeining entrance))

"Are you clowns following or do I just have that much bad luck?" Ash asked more to himself.

"Weez here for the gym's Pokémon and ya Pikachu," the nasally voice of Meowth spoke.

"You'll never get any of our pokemon if I have anything to say about it." Ash threatened.

"Oh I'm shaking" Jessie mocked.

"Would you do the honors Meowth" James requested

"My pleasure." Meowth pulled a lever that started the machine up. The machine had a giant tube that sucked up some of the gym's water before shooting it at Ash and co. who couldn't dodge in time. Everyone fell into the pool as Meowth had the machine suck up the gym's water again.

"They're gonna take all the Pokémon at this rate!" Misty cried as Seel was sucked up in the tube.

"Forget the Pokémon what about my hair!" the blue headed sister wined.

(Well now I know who stole that vacuum at the store. I gotta get everyone out the pool somehow, maybe if can get to that lever I can stop the vacuum.) Ash thought.

Quickly taking action Ash and Pikachu grabbed onto one of the platforms that was on the water field. When he had a firm grip on it he waited for Misty and her sisters to float by so he could grab them.

"Take my hand quickly!" Ash yelled. Misty nodded as she grasped his hand as she held onto her sisters who had taken to the same idea as well. When Ash pulled them safely onto the platform he turned to Pikachu.

"Pikachu use thunderbolt on the water." Pikachu smirked catching onto what Ash planned as he let loose a powerful bolt of electricity at the water. The electricity from the attack traveled to the vacuum shocking the entire field along with Team Rocket.

Team Rocket coughed up smoke before falling into the water.

"Well now I know what it feels like to all washed up" James summed up their situation lamely.

"Were blasting off again!" They cried as the vacuum sucked them up and shot them off to the sky while Seel started clapping as it had escaped the vacuum.

Seeing as Team Rocket were gone Ash ran up to the vacuum and pulled down the lever shutting it off.

At sundown…..

"It's too bad we didn't get to finish our match"

"Yeah, and I was about to win to" Ash replied glumly put out that he was interrupted before he could finish.

"Well at least no one lost or was hurt" the pink haired sister optimistically spoke.

"Oh well, I guess I won't be getting that cascade badge"

"Wrong"

Ash turned to Daisy who held the badge up to Ash. "Were giving this badge to you."

"Aww come one, how come he gets the badge when he didn't even win?" complained Misty

"Misty you know if Ash's Pikachu had fired hit Starmie with that thunderbolt then that would have finished it." Daisy admonished while Misty pouted while kicking the floor making everyone chuckle at her temper tantrum.

"So Misty now that that's settled what do you plan on doing?" The blue haired sister spoke.

"What do you mean?" Misty responded confused.

"She means what do you plan on doing now. Will you stay here or continue on your journey to become a water Pokémon master?" Daisy explained.

Misty stood still for a while contemplating until Ash suggested an idea. "Well you could always travel with me."

"Huh?" was Misty's intelligent response.

"I mean I already have someone else travel with me so what's one more gonna do. Besides I hear it could be fun to travel with company rather than do it alone."

Misty only took a moment to register and process what Ash said before she responded. "Hmm well why not." Discreetly her sisters cheered glad that Misty couldn't bug them about the gym.

As if hearing what they thought Misty shot them an evil smirk. "Don't think you guys are off the hook yet. If you don't get yourselves into gear the Pokémon league could revoke our status as gym leaders and take the building from us. So in order to prevent this I'm gonna call in a replacement representative to teach you guys the proper way to be gym leaders while I'm gone."

"Promise me that you try your hardest and be on your best behavior" Misty demanded. All three sisters booed causing Misty to shoot them a nasty glare that made them all flinch, including Ash.

"What was that I heard," Misty said in a sweet but devilish voice.

"W-we promise Misty!" the girls yelped in fear. Misty nodded in satisfaction unknowing that the three had discreetly crossed their fingers behind their back. Ash just chuckled at the sisters predicament before he and Misty said their goodbyes.

Ash turned to Misty, "We can leave in the morning after I heal my Pokémon and meet up with Brock my other companion. Until then gather whatever you need and meet me back at the Pokémon center at 9:00a.m. tomorrow sound good?"

Misty nodded as they went their separate ways. On his way to the center Ash held his two gym badges admiring them. "Were getting closer to our goal Pikachu, just six more left to we qualify for the Indigo League." Ash scratched behind Pikachu's getting a small 'Chaa' in response.

Ash checked in his pokemon in the center where he saw Brock striking a conversation with Nurse Joy with a love struck look on his face. Exhaustion caught up with Ash finally as he made his way to the room he rented. Ash almost immediately passed when he reached the bed thinking of the day's events and what was to come in the future.

Next morning Misty came at the scheduled time at the center to meet Ash. She spotted Ash collecting his Pokémon from Nurse Joy while what she assumed was Ash's companion flirting with Nurse Joy.

Misty grew a tick mark marching over to Brock and yanking his ear. "Well you ready to go Ash" she asked impatiently. Ash nodded while silently laughing at Brock.

"Good then let's go!" she said pulling Brock with her.

"Owww! Watch the ear. Goodbye Miss Joy, it seems my time here has run out, but fret not for destiny shall bring us together again." He cried anime tears as Misty pulled him out the center with a laughing Ash following.

(I can already tell they'll be great friends) Ash internally joked as the three headed for their next destination.

End

So far for the voting poll it seems that Cynthia is winning but like I said earlier, the poll will be open for a while so happy voting. As for some of you who requested for a harem romance, as tempting as that is I think I'd rather stick to just one girl for this story sorry. I may have have Ash tease a few girls along the way until he finds who he eventually will end up with so that should make up for it. Thanks for watching until the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Journey To Become A Pokemon Master:

Kanto Chronicles

Hey guys thanks for the reviews I really appreciate them, you've all been kind. Let's start things off with questions shall we. Hope everyone had a great Halloween as well as elections if you're from America.

**To bleach2121XX: Thank you for the compliments and doesn't Ash's Charmander in the anime use flamethrower on the episode he meets him on? And I'll see if I can add those Pokémon, but we'll see what happens. **

**To noshadowone: Don't worry I'm adding more time in for Ash's Charmander as well as his other Pokémon. I'll add the suggestions to the list and I've never heard of the moon stone being used in that way, thanks for the suggestion.**

**To sachin6291: I'm working on that, I'm working on plot scenes that'll differ from the story.**

**To iwish328: I chose a shiny Charmander as Ash's starter cuz I think its damn cool looking. That and I have something planned for something instead of the cannon Charmander situation. Read this chapter and find out.**

Question time over, enjoy. Though I warn you that the beginning is kinda a recap of the cannon show episodes where Ash meets Bulbasaur and Squirtle, with maybe a few differences.

Disclaimer: (Monotone Voice) 'Cough, Cough' I don't own anything from Pokémon. All rights belong to Gamefreak and Nintendo.

Chapter 6: The Abandoned Pokémon

It had now been nearly two months since Ash had started his journey and the past few weeks had been pretty eventful for him. On their way to the next gym in Vermillion City, the gang had gotten lost in the forest. You'd think that out of the three of the them, they'd be able to find out how to use a map properly but unfortunately that isn't the case for our trio here.

They probably would have been stuck in that 'maze' as Misty put it for far longer had they not met a wild and hostile Bulbasaur. It turned out that the Bulbasaur was the protector of a small hidden village for injured and mistreated Pokémon that were abandoned. A young woman named Melanie took care of the Pokémon there and told the gang that all the Pokémon there were afraid of most humans because a lot of them were tossed aside by trainers.

Bulbasaur was one of the Pokémon to be abandoned by their trainer as well, so that explained his dislike for humans and overprotectiveness for the villages Pokémon. He even had attacked Misty when he thought she was trying to take an Oddish.

Ash, not deterred by Bulbasaur's cold exterior towards any human beside Melanie attempted to befriend Bulbasaur. After many attempts at befriending Bulbasaur Ash had finally earned the grass Pokémon's respect when he helped save the villages Pokémon from Team Rocket.

After some support from Melanie Bulbasaur gave Ash the opportunity to capture him if he beat him in a battle. In the end Ash had won and Bulbasaur and became a part of Ash's team.

When they passed through a nearby town, Ash and co. were caught in a prank by a group of sun glass wearing Squirtle. Ash attempted to capture one of them but they ran off when as Officer Jenny approached them. Officer Jenny told them that the group of Squirtle were known as the 'Squirtle Squad' and were a group of Pokémon that had been abandoned by their previous owners. They constantly pulled pranks on the nearby towns people as a revenge on humanity for how they mistreated them.

Ash was saddened by this and wished to somehow help the Squirtles get over their resentment towards humans, but hadn't had a clue on how to do so or where to find them. As the group relaxed by a nearby lake they were ambushed by the Squirtle Squad and much to their surprise and resentment, Meowth from Team Rocket.

It seemed that Meowth had convinced the Squirtles to help him capture them so he could get to their Pokémon. In the confusion Pikachu was severely injured and was in need of medical attention. Ash begged the Squirtles to let Ash go to the market to grab the needed medicine for Pikachu since he didn't have the necessary potion in his bag to heal Pikachu.

Thankfully the leader of the Squirtle gave in as even he didn't enjoy a fellow Pokémon in pain. Ash was given until noon tomorrow to get back to the cave they had been taken to. Unfortunately for Ash he didn't know exactly what area he currently was in so this took him even longer to find the town.

Ash finally managed to reach the town but was too exhausted to make the journey back to the cave and passed out. The next day he quickly got the potion and told Officer Jenny of what had happened with him and the Squirtle Squad. It was closely reaching noon so she drove Ash to the cave as fast as her motor cycle could permit. Though much to Ash's discomfort, this Officer Jenny seemed to have the same need for speed tendencies when it came to driving as her family member in Viridian.

Ash had narrowly made it to the cave around noon and administered the medicine to Pikachu much to his relief. Though Ash's moment of reprieve was broke when Jessie and James fired a hail of flash bombs at Ash and co. that they had stolen earlier.

Everyone had taken refuge from the bombs in the cave but the leader of the Squirtle was stuck on its shell unable to move. Seeing Squirtle in danger Ash rushed to protect the defenseless Pokémon much to the Squirtle's shock.

Ash got hurt protecting Squirtle angering the turtle pokemon as he prompted to puncture Team Rockets air balloon with a water gun attack, sending the trio flying off in the distance.

Thanks to the flash bombs a forest fire had started, but fortunately with the help of the Squirtle, they were able to put out the forest fire. Because of this the towns locals graciously thanked the Squirtle and appointed them as the town's official fire fighters.

Ash and co. celebrate with the Squirtle on their accomplishment before preparing to leave the next day. On the road outside the town the Squirtle leader that Ash had saved requested to join Ash as it was he that showed him and the Squirtle that not all humans were despicable and wanted to return the favor for all he had done for him.

Now Ash was currently resting in a forest nearby Vermillion with his friends as he brushed the fur of his recently acquired Pokémon. Like both Squirtle and Bulbasuar this Pokémon was mistreated by its previous trainer, and Ash being the good samaritan he is helped the Pokémon when it was in need.

~Flash Back~

It was only a few days ago when Ash and his friends were heading to the nearest Pokémon center through the forest. Ash had both Pikachu and his starter Charmander walking along beside the group. Whenever Ash was out on the road he had at least two of his Pokémon walk with the group so they wouldn't stay cooped up in their Pokeball for too long. They all equally disliked being confined into their Pokeballs for too long, though not nearly as much as Pikachu. It also proved to help Ash bond even more with his Pokémon, he felt he would understand them the more he spent time with them.

Just a few miles off from the center, Ash spotted a figure laying a top a rock. To Ash and the group's surprise, it turned out to be a Pokémon. Though not just a normal Pokémon, it was similar to Charmander's color scheme; golden fur but it had multiple curled tails and bangs across its forehead. The group had first attempted to bring it to the nearby Pokémon center in the forest but it had been adamant on staying even with Charmander's gentle prodding.

Brock suggested they not provoke it and leave it for its trainer to pick it up. Ash reluctantly nodded as he took one last glance at the Pokémon. For some reason he felt a foreboding feeling that that Pokémon was about to experience an emotionally wrecking experience, but decided to leave the matter be for now.

Ash, Misty, and Brock made it to the center and gave their Pokémon to Nurse Joy before relaxing in the lounge. Though Ash was all but relaxed as he couldn't stop thinking about that Pokémon from earlier, even Charmander who decided to stay with Ash has felt the same about the Pokémon.

"Are you okay Ash? You've been quiet for a while now. Is something the matter?" Misty asked concerned for her friend.

Ash shook his head, "I don't know. Ever since we left that Pokémon on the rock I've had a bad premonition ever since then that something bad would happen to it, and it only gotten worse since that storm came in."

"I know what you mean, it's kinda been on my mind to" Brock added. Ash was about to suggest that they go check on it again when he was interrupted by a loud and obnoxious voice with a weird accent.

The voice belonged to a boy around Ash's age. The boy had blue hair with sun glasses hanging on top of his head, and was wearing an outfit similar to a cowboy. He was surrounded by what seemed to be his friends who he was showing off his collection of Pokémon to.

"You're the man Damien"

"Yeah, but I thought you had an unusual Pokémon as well."

((Im not gonna write down Damien's weird accent cuz it's a pain so just pretend he still has it plzzz))

"Yeah I did but that thing was so weak it could never beat even the weakest of opponents. I thought I had struck gold when I first saw it to. It had a different color than the normal of its species so I assumed it was special, but I guess I was wrong."

"Maybe it's weird color was actually a disease it had," one of the kids said as they all laughed.

Meanwhile Ash, Misty, and even Brock were quickly growing to hate this kid's attitude.

"That's no way to treat that Pokémon, sure it's weak against water type Pokémon but it could become strong if trained properly." Brock said distastefully as Ash narrowed his eyes at Damien.

"So what did you end up doing with that Pokémon anyway?"

"Heh, I left it on some rock in the woods. That thing is so stupid. No matter what I did to it, it just kept on following me. So I got rid of it by leaving it at a rock and promising it I'd come back for it later. Stupid thing fell for it; it's probably still out there waiting on that rock waiting for me, hahaha!" he finished snickering with his friends.

That was all that was needed to push Ash and the gang's buttons. Brock and Ash made their way to Damien where Brock lifted him by his collar roughly.

"Go and get it!" Brock demanded

"Huh?" was Damien's intelligent response.

"That Pokémon is still waiting for you out there. GO. AND. GET IT!" he demanded seriously. Damien soon recollected himself.

"Why should I?" he asked if daring him to challenge him and his cronies.

"You did a despicable thing by lying to your Pokémon. You left it in the rain and if its left out there for too long unprotected, then it could die!" Brock bit out.

Damien glared at Brock, slapping his hands away. "Oy! What I do is none of your business.!" He spat back.

"DO WHAT HE SAYS!" Ash jumped in.

"What did you say you nerd?"

"You heard me. You have the nerve to call yourself a Pokémon trainer, but yet you mistreat your Pokémon badly. People like you disgust me; I'm gonna report you to the Pokémon League for the abuse you've caused for your Pokémon. Hopefully you'll get your trainer license revoked." Ash spoke vehemently.

"You're disgusting/ Pikaa Pikaa/ Char" Misty, Pikachu, and Charmander added hatefully.

Damien felt a stoke of fear at that threat, but put up a façade for his friends so he didn't appear afraid.

"You wanna fight with me" he provoked

"You better not mess with Damien" his friends backed him up.

The groups stared each other down. The tension in the room thickened until it was broken by Nurse Joy. "Let's break it up, you know the rules. Pokémon are never to be used in personal fights. It's disrespectful to the Pokémon and their trainers."

"Yeah well tell them that, they were the ones who started it." Damien sneered as he left along with his group of friends.

"I think it's best if you not get mixed up with them. They uphold a very bad reputation" Nurse Joy warned before smiling.

"Uh thanks for the advice." Brock spoke nervously with a slightly red face; Brock did a total one-eighty with his mood. Nurse joy just giggled before leaving to her duties.

"Uh hello? Earth to Brock, we have to go back for that Pokémon before it's too late!" Ash said in urgency as he snapped his fingers in front of Brock's face.

That seemed to break Brock of his little fantasy world as the trio quickly grabbed weather jackets and an umbrella, leaving the Pikachu and Charmander to Nurse Joy as Charmander couldn't go out in the rain less his tail's flame go out. The group made haste in the heavy rain practically running the whole way. When they found the Pokémon it had huddled into a ball while using a giant leaf as refuge from the pounding rain.

Ash was deeply saddened to see its condition as its once vibrant gold fur was disheveled and damp from the rain. Brock quickly went into his doctor like mode checking its pulse and temperature.

Brock frowned deeply, "Its pulse is steady but its temperature is far too low for its kind. It needs medical attention before its health depletes anymore."

Ash and Misty nodded as they helped Brock carry it gently while wrapping it up in a blanket and covering it under the umbrella. They began the harsh trek back to the Pokémon center, though considerately slower, careful to not drop the sick Pokémon.

Eventually the trio made it back to the center where they took it to Nurse Joy who immediately prepped it for medical attention. The trio were forced to sit in the waiting room where they hoped for the Pokémon's safety. Though most noticeably Ash and Brock were more tense as they both stared at the medical room intently.

Sleep eventually overtook the trio as they succumbed to their exhaustion. When morning came to their growing worry and confusion, the Pokémon had run off from the center, probably in search for its trainer. Though Ash couldn't understand why it was still even remotely loyal to its trainer after what Damien had put it through.

Worried for its wellbeing Ash, Misty, and Brock began their search for the golden furred Pokémon.

"I think it's best to split up into teams so we cover more ground." Brock suggested. Ash and Misty nodded going separate ways. Ash looked a while but it seemed to be nowhere in sight.

"Urgh, this is taking too long. Alright I need your guys help!" Ash cried releasing two if his Pokémon. He had Pidgeotto and Butterfree search over in the skies, they had much better eyesight than he did and would help speed the process up.

It was only a few minutes before Pidgeotto and Butterfree returned showing him the way to where their furry friend was. Ash spotted the Pokémon he was looking for with another figure. He got close enough to see that the figure was Damien, and what he said next made his blood boil.

"You stupid weak Pokémon! Why did you even bother coming back after I left you at the rock. What use would I have for a weak Pokémon like you? You should have never come back!" The poor Pokémon just froze in fear, heartbroken from what its trainer had said. Damien raised his hand in a striking manner.

Ash reacted quickly and caught Damien's wrist in mid-strike while Charmander rushed to the Pokémon's side to console it. Damien turned around to see an enraged Ash glaring daggers into his soul, causing him to involuntarily shudder under his intense gaze.

"Just what do you think you're doing?! You never raise your hand against a Pokémon in anger!" Ash verbally lashed at Damien.

Damien had to take a few moments to compose himself. "It couldn't win any of the battles I used it in, and to me that's worthless. What does it matter to you what I do the worthless thing anyway?!"

Ash couldn't believe how insensitive this arrogant boy was. He thought Gary was a jerk sometimes, but this guy took the cake.

"It matters because we as trainers should never abuse are Pokémon, or revere them as tools that can be thrown away. That not how we treat them!"

Ash turned to the saddened Pokémon giving it a friendly/warm smile in hopes of cheering it up. "Don't listen to him, you aren't weak he's just incompetent and doesn't see how great you truly are. If you'd like you could come with me. I'd be glad to have you on our team, and it Charmander seems to agree, right Charmander?"

"Char Char" Charmander agreed encouraging the Pokémon. The pokemon took a long pause looking between both Charmander and Ash contemplating this trainer's words. On one side Damien had just thrown her away like yesterday's garbage while this trainer had done nothing but help her so far; but on the other hand could she trust the young man so soon after what had transpired after her last trainer.

She decided to take a chance and give Ash the benefit of the doubt; after all, the boy had done more for her in one day than Damien had ever done.

Damien just gnashed his teeth in distaste, "You're more stupid than you look. Now you have another weak Pokémon with you if your Charmander is anything to go by. It only looks a little tougher than the worthless thing over here, and that's not saying much."

Ash had had it with the boy's attitude. The boy was just begging to get a beating and that's exactly what Ash planned on doing. Though it seemed that he wasn't the only one who shared these thoughts, as Charmander, and even there newly acquired friend growled angrily at Damien.

Ash smirked at the sudden idea he had internally chuckling evilly.

"Hey guys why don't you show him how much we appreciate him for taking care of foxy over here." Ash grinned as he saw the smirks from the two Pokémon. Damien slowly backed away getting nervous from the their expressions that seemed to promise dismemberment.

"H-Hey now let's not be too hasty here alright." Damien stuttered sweating profusely now. As if on an unspoken rule both fire type Pokémon shot flames at the shrieking Damien. Charmander had shot his signature flamethrower while the fox-like pokemon fired off a purpled wisps of fire? Damien dropping his tough façade started screaming like a girl running for his life until the group could no longer see him. Though, they held back so as not to kill the boy unintentionally.

Meanwhile Ash just rolled on the ground in laughter along with the two fire types.

After a few minutes Ash finally composed himself. "Aww, that was priceless, and he deserved every minute of it. It's great to have you on the team, I can already tell you'll just fit right in with everyone. Welcome to the family …

~Flash Back End~ (Super long flash back I know)

Ash tenderly brushed the fox Pokémon's fur elapsing small purrs from the little Pokémon. Meanwhile Ash's other Pokémon were training nearby perfecting both their current skills and working on new ones.

"You like this don't you Vulpix?" Ash spoke to the foxy Pokémon. In response she stood up and gently licked his face making him chuckle.

In the few days Vulpix had been with the group she had practically won the hearts of everyone here. The pokemon welcomed her with open arms into their family and Misty and Brock and had a liking to her as well, especially Brock. Brock loved brushing her when Ash let him every now and then and the two grew pretty close as well.

It turned out that she was actually tougher than she looked; the complete opposite of what Damien said. She knew some pretty good moves for her level. It surprised everyone, even Brock was surprised as Damien claimed her to be worthless and weak.

~Flash Back~

"Well were getting close to Vermillion, but before we get there I want to get some training done alright. You guys know the routine by now, let's get to it." All Ash's Pokémon went to their respected areas for training. Ash had them practice on their current moves to perfect them, as well as exercising drills to keep them in shape, and then had them work on new moves.

Vulpix not knowing what to do since she was still new waited patiently in front of Ash. "Alright Vulpix I'm gonna scan you for your current skills so we know where you're at so stay still." Vulpix just tilted her head looking curiously at the Pokedex Ash pointed at her with.

**Vulpix the Fox Pokémon:** **Inside VULPIX's body burns a flame that never goes out. During the daytime, when the temperatures rise, this POKéMON releases flames from its mouth to prevent its body from growing too hot. It can freely control fire, making fiery orbs fly like will-o'-the-wisps. Just before evolution, its six tails grow hot as if on fire.**

**Gender: Female**

**Ability Flash Fire: When a Pokemon with **_**Flash Fire **_**is hit by a Fire-type move, it does not deal damage but instead raises the power of the bearer's Fire-type moves by 50%.**

**Moves: Ember, Roar, Quick Attack, Fire Spin, Confuse Ray, Will-O-Wisp**

Ash's eyes widened in slight surprise, he didn't think Vulpix would be this developed already. It made him wonder how she would lose all her battled when she was with Damien. He must've have been more incompetent than he thought. Speaking of Damien, Ash just heard back from Professor Oak that Damien was revoked of his trainer license as punishment for his abuse to his Pokémon.

When Oak heard of Vulpix's story from Ash he was severally disappointed with Damien and immediately requested the Pokémon league to revoke his license.

"Wow you have a great skill set already Vulpix, you should be proud." Brock complemented getting a small blush form Vulpix as she accepted the complement.

"Though, I've never heard of the move Will-O-Wisp before. Is that the move you used on Damien?" Vulpix nodded at Ash's question.

"I believe that move originated from the Johto region if I'm not mistaken. Though I don't know much more than that I'm afraid. Maybe the Pokedex has more info on it." Suggested Brock.

Ash nodded checking the Pokedex and sure enough the info was there. "It says it's an attack that causes damage and a burn effect. Sweet, that'll definitely help."

Ash whistles at Charmander getting its attention. "Hey Charmander I got a new partner for you!" Charmander ran to Ash at attention smiling at Vulpix as he did so.

"Well let's get you started. Practice some of your current moves first and then I'll have Charmander teach you flamethrower. You'll be partners from now on as your both fire types, so you can learn from each other. Now get started, I'll observe from here." The two fire types eagerly ran to get started training, each glad that they had a new partner.

Ash smiled at the two before going to check on his other Pokémon. He was confident that they would be able to beat the Vermillion City gym and advance onward to higher levels.

~Flash Back End~

Chapter End

That's it for today guys/gals. Ill also be taking some time off to work on the stories plot cuz I feel need to plan out a little better so it's not just a follow of the cannon show. Don't worry though I'll be back as soon as I feel I'm ready; send me more reviews and suggestions for plot maybe. Also my computer's screen has some marks along the edge to the right. It looks like its pixels are messed up there. It doesn't affect my writing for now but If It spreads to the left then it will. Does anyone know where I can fix my laptops screens for decent price. If you do please tell me, that would be awesome. Till next time bye ^_^


	7. Chapter 7

Journey To Become A Pokémon Master:

Kanto C hronicles

Hello everyone it's good to be back. Sorry for the little wait, just wanted some time to plan out the story a little more. Came up with some ideas but you guys are more than welcome to give more suggestions through review. Speaking of reviews, thanks guys, so far I've gotten positive comments.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Pokémon. All rights belong to Gamefreak and Nintendo.

"Talking"

(Thinking)

**Pokedex**

Chapter 7: Thunder Showdown

"Alright guys time to go!" Ash called to his Pokémon as he returned all of them, Leaving Pikachu outside his Pokeball. Ash had just finished training them and it was time to head out to Vermillion.

He had spent the last couple of days training them in the forest outside of Vermillion. Ash had asked Professor Oak if he could have permission to carry more than 6 Pokémon at a time, but his idea was shot down as there were certain requirements needed to receive permission from the Pokémon League Committee. Mainly the issue with his age as usually the Committee only granted permission to more experienced trainers, which Ash could agree with the wisdom in that rule. To compensate for this Ash had to cycle between his Pokémon often in order to train all of them evenly. He even had them work in groups on occasion to help each other with moves that they already knew or were more familiar with already.

The training provided pretty good results. Ash got a good work out in for his new Pokémon as well. He had Squirtle work on his defense as his shell provided great protection and defensive capabilities. Ash figured out that the shell wasn't only for defensive purposes, but could be used for increases in speed as well. From what Ash surmised that because of how Squirtles' shell was made, it gave him easier mobility in water. Misty even chipped in and had her Staryu work with Squirtle on improving his water type moves like Water Gun and Bubble.

The seed on Bulbasaur;s back gave him easy access to absorbing the sun's natural energy. Bulbasaur spent much of his time working on his ability to harness that energy to his favor for not just nutrients, but for any moves he could use against an opponent. It wasn't long before he learnt how to use Sunny Day. Butterfree had given some help to Bulbasaur by teaching him several types of powders he could release from his seed as an attack. For example Poison Powder or Sleep Powder.

Charmander and Vulpix got along great; they were already fast friends and learned much from each other. Vulpix was given breathing control techniques from Charmander, giving her better control over the amount and power she could put into her fire type attacks. In return she taught Charmander how to use Will-O-Wisp, which took longer than expected for Charmander since it was a different kind of fire.

Even the other's training progressed fairy well to. Pidgeotto's time mock battling with Scyther led her to learning how to slice things with precise wind control. Ash looked it up on his Pokedex, apparently it was called Air Slash; yet another move that originated in the Johto region. Ash made a mental note to travel that region sometime.

Though Pidgeotto wasn't the only one to learn Air Slash; Scyther took to leaning it to and both of them practiced daily with the move to perfect it. Scyther could now slash through a lot more obstacles more easily with his scythes, and could move at great speed that even beat Pikachu's, though Pikachu was still pretty fast in his own right. Ash had been happy when Scyther had learned Air Slash since he had been meaning to have Scyther learn a mid-range move in case he needed some distance from an opponent, and the move fit his style perfectly.

Pikachu had paired up with both Nidorino and Clefairy on Ash's request to teach them how to use Thunderbolt. This turned out to be more difficult than expected since the move wasn't very compatible with their type, but with Ash's encouragement and Pikachu's tutoring they both managed to produce a decently powered thunderbolt. Not nearly as powerful as Pikachu's, but it could become more powerful with practice and was a good trump card as not many people would expect a Nidorino or Clefairy to know Thunderbolt.

Clefairy also worked on learning Psychic from Butterfree. Psychic came much easier to Clefairy than Thunderbolt, especially since her kind was known for learning Psychic moves.

Pikachu's electrical attack power was surprisingly high for his species, so Ash had the electric mouse focus on building up his defensive abilities, which were currently lacking. While Pikachu was quick on his feet and had impressive evasive skills, if anyone were to match his speed then he'd have next to no way of protecting himself from a critical hit. Brock had suggested that Ash have Pikachu learn how to use Protect, which was a move that allowed its user to form a protective barrier around it body to counter physical or special attacks. The only drawback with the technique was that its effectiveness would drop dramatically with continuous use of the move.

Butterfree had great control of his psychic abilities now; lifting heavier objects with more ease. Ash thought it was time for him to expand his use of Psychic moves by having it try Psybeam. It came easily to Butterfree from his practiced control of Confusion and Psychic. All he had to do was build up psychic energy and project it threw his antennas. He perfectly executed the move within a few hours and practiced his aim and power control of it the rest of the training time.

Brock had even helped by providing any advice for Ash, as well as develop a nutritionally balanced meal for his Pokémon. It also gave Brock the opportunity to work on the various diets of different kinds of Pokémon, as well as how they develop. For example, Bulbasaur especially loved raw berries in his diet because they provided excellent nutrients for growing seeds inside the bulb-like green seed on his back.

Misty had also taken a liking to looking after Ash's egg. Both Brock an Misty shared an equal fascination with taking care of it so Ash sometimes let them look after it while he was busy training his Pokémon. Brock had even said that the egg might be hatching soon, but he didn't know exactly when. Ash made another mental note to purchase a book specializing in taking care of infant Pokémon when they reached Vermillion.

By the end of the training session Ash was extremely proud of the hard work and effort his Pokémon put into their training. He was confident in his Pokémon's abilities.

"So Brock what does your guide say about Vermilion city is like" Ash questioned.

Taking out his travel guide Brock replied, "Well it says that it's a popular sea port for famous ships like the S.S. Anne. and S.S. Aqua."

Misty eyes perked up, "Great! Maybe we can get to see one of those ship, Maybe even ride on one." Ash and Brock had been with Misty long enough now to know that when she wants to do something then they'll most likely end up doing it. And boy the girl could throw a tantrum if she was angered, especially when she caught Brock flirting with every pretty girl she saw.

Though, the prospect of getting the chance to ride on a famous ship like the S.S. Anne sounded like it could be fun.

"As tempting as that sounds I doubt we could afford tickets to get on a ship like that." Brock said crushing Misty and Ash's excitement.

"Kill joy" Misty pouted, puffing her cheeks slightly.

Ash just shrugged dejectedly, "Well we could go check out the ship after I challenge and win the Thunderbadge here." He suggested bringing Misty's mood up again.

With that the trio made way to the center to get their Pokémon checked up, only to find the center packed with injured Pokémon. Nurse joy and the Chansey's rushed to work on all the injured Pokémon. By the injured Pokémon's bedside were their trainers.

Brock rushed off to assist Nurse Joy amongst the chaos while Ash and Misty went to a nearby trainer to ask what had happened.

"What's going on, why are there so many injured Pokémon in the center?" Misty immediately questioned the young trainer sitting next to his recuperating Rattata.

The boy turned to Misty, "It was Vermillion City gym leader Lt. Surge. Everyone here challenged and lost to him." The boy spoke with a hint of fear in his voice.

Both Misty's and Ash's eyes widened at that statement.

"I heard that Lt. Surge was a pretty tough gym but doesn't this seem a bit over the top?" Misty asked rhetorically.

"Surge didn't seem to care. He referred to everyone weaker than him as a 'baby'." Another kid put in hearing there conversation.

Said boy then looked at Ash. "If you plan on challenging Surge then be careful of his Raichu, it's really tough." The boy warned.

Ash nodded taking the boy's words to heart, but couldn't help himself but be a bit intimidated. If Surge was as strong as these trainers said then he'd have a tough battle on his hands.

Once all the Pokémon were properly healed by Nurse Joy and the center regained its normal resemblance, Ash and Misty were able to have their Pokémon checked on. Misty and Brock noticed that Ash had been quiet ever since he was told about Surge and wondered he was alright.

"You ok Ash?" Brock asked.

"Honestly, I don't know. I'm slightly nervous about this one." Brock nodded in understanding, he had heard of the situation from Nurse Joy and he had expected that Ash may have been intimidated from this event.

"Well do you know what Pokémon you'll use and do you have a strategy?" Brock asked trying to be helpful.

"I already know what Pokémon I'm gonna go with, but I'm still forming plan of action. I want to take some more time to perfect my strategy so in the mean time you guys can do whatever you feel like alright?" "

"Sure, just ask if you need any help."

"Will do" And with that Ash left the center to formulate a strategy for his gym battle.

2 days later…

Ash meet Brock and Misty at the gym which was slightly taller than the average building with lightning bolts attached all around it.

"So do you have a plan?" Misty asked curios as to what it was.

Ash slightly smirked, "For the most part, but I prefer to only use it once since it can be hazardous and difficult to control. With that Ash stepped up and knocked on the door. A few moments later a middle aged man in militaristic fatigues answered the door.

"My names Ash and I'm here to challenge Gym Leader Lt. Surge to a battle."

The man smirked at that allowing the trio to enter before calling out, "Hey Surge we got another one for ya already!" Out of the shadows came a giant figure of a man. The man had spikey dark blonde hair and wore military fatigues with an open buttoned shirt revealing his muscular physique.

Ash couldn't help but start sweating nervously; I mean he barely reached the behemoth of a man's chest. Surge easily towered over Ash being 6.8ft pushing 7ft while Ash was around 5.2ft. Brock and Misty both had similar reactions and were starting to feel sorry for Ash.

"So another baby has come to lose huh." Surge mocked in a booming voice. Ash grew a tick mark on his head at the 'baby' comment but quenched his anger for now.

Surge smirked noticing Ash's temper slightly flare, "Let's get this over with. Maybe you'll be a good warm-up for my Pokémon."

(Don't strangle him, don't strangle him, don't strangle him) Ash mentally chanted to calm himself down. Surge led the trio to his arena while Misty and Brock watched on the sidelines.

Surge stared Ash down in an attempt to intimidate him but was surprised to see the young trainer unfazed and stared him down back with clear determination in his eyes.

(Hmm, maybe I will get a challenge after all) Surge smirked at the prospect of finally getting a challenge.

(Well from what I've gathered, he seems pretty cocky from his constant victories. Maybe I can use this to my advantage and get the surprise on him.) Ash analyzed thinking of how best to start off the match.

Surge pulled out a Pokeball throwing it on the field with a shout, "GO RAICHU!" Out came the evolved form of Pikachu and a fairly large one to boot. Its body was primarily orange colored with longer arms and legs, along with lightning bolt shaped ears and a thinner but longer tail with another lightning bolt on its end.

"RAI!" It shouted before smirking cockily. It seemed that Raichu had become a bit overconfident with his recent victory streak as well.

Ash silently pulled out a Pokeball griping it tightly, (Alright, I'm counting on you).

"Go Charmander!" Out came Ash's golden fire starter with a low growl as it stared down its opponent. Surge was momentarily surprised from the appearance of the shiny Pokémon but his shock was quickly replaced with a grin.

The middle-aged man from earlier played the role of ref. "You may began!"

"Raichu strike with Thunderbolt!" The large electric mouse charged a powerful amount of electricity before firing it at Charmander with a loud shout.

Ash's immediately reacted to the danger of the large Thunderbolt, "Charmander flameflower quick!" Charmander inhaled deeply before shooting a stream of fire at the Thunderbolt.

Charmander struggled pushing the attack back. Thankfully both moves exploded sending a strong gust of wind throughout the room. Meanwhile Ash was getting nervous.

(Even after that training Charmander was being pushed back! Head-on attacks are definitely not gonna work-) Ash's thoughts were broken when Raichu charged Charmander head on.

"Use Will-O-Wisp now!" Charmander quickly shot the purple flames similar to Vulpix's at the surprised Raichu.

"Blow it away with Thunderwave Raichu, then hit em with iron tail." Surge commanded unsure of the attack of what move Charmander used. Both attacks clashed before canceling each other out. Ash grit his teeth at his failed attempt to cripple Raichu's power by burning him.

Raichu used this opening to strike Charmander with his already powered tail sending him skidding across the ground hard.

"C'mon Charmander get up!" Charmander grimaced in pain from the impact but got up ready for round two.

(At this rate we'll lose. Oh well I didn't plan to use it so soon but we need a comeback fast.)

"Alright cover Raichu with Smokescreen!" Charmander smirked knowing his trainer's plan before filling the other side of the field with smoke, obscuring Surge and Raichu's vision.

"Now fire another Flamethrower full power!" Charmander obliged shooting the stream of fire at the smoke cloud. Everyone was momentarily confused as to why Ash did this, but quickly got their question answered in an explosive way.

BOOOOOM!

A fairly large explosion consumed Raichu sending a small shockwave across the field almost blowing Ash's hat off.

"RAICHU!" Surge yelled frantically.

Misty and Brock stared wild-eyed at the display. Brock broke from his stupor, "He used the reaction from the two attacks to make an explosion. Dangerous, but effective as well. Misty just dumbly nodded.

The smoke eventually cleared but to everyone's surprise Raichu was still conscious, glaring daggers at Charmander; though definitely not unscathed as he bore scorch marks across his sides.

(Damn, well there goes the element of surprise) Ash thought grimly.

Surge took note not to underestimate Ash now that he proved he could be an actual challenge for Raichu. Seeing his Raichu still ready for battle Surge smirked, "END IT WITH THUNDER!"

"RAAIIICCHUUU!" Ash's eyes widened in shock, this one was definitely more powerful than the last one; too powerful and large for Charmander to escape from. Suddenly, something unexpected happened. Just before the electrical attack struck, Charmander growled loudly glowing a bright white as it was consumed by Raichu's attack.

"Charmander!" Ash cried praying for its safety. Surge smirked thinking he had won but his expression exchanged soon changed into one of shock, as did the others in the room.

Inside the aftermath of the attack Ash could make out a silhouette of what he believed was Charmander, but he looked slightly different. The smoke cleared to show not Charmander but its evolved form Charmeleon! Ash quickly took out his Pokedex from his back pocket to scan his evolved starter.

**Charmeleon mercilessly destroys its foes using its sharp claws. If it encounters a strong foe, it turns aggressive. In this excited state, the flame at the tip of its tail flares with a bluish white color. It is very hotheaded by nature, so it constantly seeks opponents. It calms down only when it wins.**

**New Moves: Scary Face, Dragon Rage**

Ash grew worried from its data base description. He hoped that Charmeleon's personality didn't become too aggressive; he had formed a deep bond with Charmander and hoped that hadn't changed somehow.

Charmeleon's eyes glanced to Ash giving him a smirk which reassured Ash that things were still good. Ash sighed in relief before looking at both Raichu and Charmeleon's current condition.

(Since Charmander evolved it was able to brush off most of the attacks impact but he still looks pretty worn out. Raichu looks worse for wear but still looks ready to go. This will definitely be the last round.) Ash accessed.

Ash saw both Pokemon's expressions, they too knew it was there last round, and would be giving it their all. Ash could feel Charmeleon's urge to prove himself the stronger Pokémon against this powerful foe. A new feeling for Ash as well since he could tell the slight change in Chameleon; but he was still the same Pokémon he was to Ash when he befriended him.

Charmeleon and Raichu continued their stare down and then on an unspoken count the two rushed each other. Raichu using a ThunderPunch while Charmeleon used Metal Claw. Both Pokémon collided with a small clap of thunder before continuing to clash into a collection of repeated attacks.

Ash and Surge looked on intently, knowing that now it was a competition between the two to prove who was stronger; their pride as a Pokémon on the line.

Raichu sent a shocking uppercut into Charmeleon's abdomen while Charmeleon threw a hard right cross into Raichu's face; both thrown back from their respected attacks.

"RAICHU!/ Charmeleon!" Surge and Ash started

"THUNDER!/ Dragon Rage!"

Raichu shot another large bolt of yellow electricity while Charmeleon fired out a large but condensed purple/yellow ball of fire.

BOOOOOOOM! (Lots of explosions today for Ash huh)

This time the surge from the shockwave was strong enough to nearly knock Ash off his feet as debris and smoke kicked off the floor covering the arena.

Ash and Surge anxiously waited to see who had won. When the smoke finally cleared amazingly enough both were still conscious but were also on their knees panting harshly.

"C'mon Raichu show him who's the top dog around here!"

"You can do it Charmeleon. Show them how hard we've worked for this!"

Both Pokémon struggled to rise, but eventually managed to stand up; albeit a bit unsteadily.

"Alright Raichu another Thunderbolt!" Raichu attempted to gather the necessary electricity for his attack, but found that he couldn't much to his and Surge's shock.

"What's the matter Raichu. Where'd the power go!?"

(Raichu must've ran out of electricity to power his moves. Lucky us) Ash surmised

Raichu made a few unsuccessful attempts to draw more energy but that only served to exhaust himself even more. In the end Raichu collapsed from the exhaustion and lack of electrical energy. Charmeleon grinned victoriously and shot flames out of his mouth in the air to show off his success, before collapsing unconscious himself.

"Charmeleon is the winner so the match goes to Ash!" the ref declared.

Both trainers rushed to their Pokemon to make sure they were alright. Once Raichu and Charmeleon regained consciousness they shook hands as a sign that both respected the other for their power and were eager to face each other again someday.

"Well you definitely proved that you aren't a baby. It's been some time since I was defeated in battle and I let that get to my head. So thank you for making me realize that I'm not invincible."

"Everyone needs to be taken down a peg sometimes" Ash jokingly remarked

Surge chuckled, "Hehe maybe, maybe. To prove that you beat me in an official gym battle I award you the Thunder Badge, congratulations."

Ash took the badge and got a look at it. It was a sunset colored octagon in the center with yellow pentagons surrounding it; like the sun.

"Thanks, maybe one day we'll have a rematch."

Surge smirked, "Me and Raichu will be looking forward to that."

Brock and Misty congratulated Ash on a successful win before the three headed back to the center to get Charmeleon healed.

A little while later…

When they got to the center Brock was about to go off to flirt with the pretty Nurse Joy; but then he suddenly felt a chill go up his spine as was aware of the death glares Misty was giving him that just dared him to try it. Brock settled for sitting in a corner in the fetal position crying anime tears and muttering things to himself like 'How Misty is a kill joy' or 'I never get to do anything fun'.

Ash chuckled at his friends antics as he gave his Pokémon to Nurse Joy. Just as Nurse Joy took care of his Pokémon, her assistant Pokémon Chansey rushed through the door behind the counter. Chansey spoke to Nurse Joy but Ash and his friends couldn't understand it, all they heard was 'Chance Chance Chansey'. Nurse Joy nodded in understanding; she had after spent all her time in medical school working side by side with Chansey, so that was to be expected that she could understand its dialect to some extent, though maybe not fluently.

"Make sure to prepare for its arrival and gather the necessary materials we'll need for it." Nurse Joy ordered in full nurse mode. Chansey nodded and took off back the way she came in; Joy turned to Ash.

"It seems you came at a great time. Chansey just told me that your Pokémon egg is about to begin its hatching process."

Ash and the gang perked up at this. "You think we could see the process Nurse Joy" Ash requested in a child-like manner that made Joy smile at the boy's behavior.

"Of course you can. Just follow me to the Nursery where your egg is held." With that the group followed Joy through a few more doors before they found themselves in the nursery. Ash spotted his egg as Nurse Joy went to assist Chansey who was supervising the hatching of the egg.

Ash stared at his egg in silent wonder. The egg seemed to hum softly with life before it began to shake.

"It's hatching!" Misty shouted excitedly.

The group watched in anticipation as the egg started to shake more violently before its shell began to chip. The cracks grew larger until they shined a bright light from them that temporarily blinded the vision of the occupants in the room.

When Ash's vision came back he got his first look at his newborn Pokémon. The Pokemon's had milky brown colored fur with a white tipped tail that swayed softly in the air. It also had chocolate colored eyes similar to Ash's with long but soft looking ears that seemed to perk up as its eyes stared cutely at the group. Ash decided to scan it with his Pokedex.

**Eevee has an unstable genetic makeup that suddenly mutates due to the environment in which it lives. Radiation from various stones causes this Pokémon to evolve.**

**Gender: Female**

**Ability: Run Away**

**Moves: Tackle, Sand Attack, Tail Whip, Helping Hand**

Pikachu who had stayed quiet for most of the time on Ash's shoulder hopped down in front of the furry Pokémon. The two exchanged greetings and a few words before Pikachu gestured toward Ash.

"Eevee!" the pokemon exclaimed adorably before pouncing up Ash's shoulder and nuzzled against his neck. Ash chuckled, happy that his newly proclaimed Eevee had already taken a liking to him.

Misty's eyes took the form of a star the moment she saw it and immediately took action. "Oh my Arceus, it's so adorable! You have to let me hold it Ash!" she squealed jumping in front of Ash.

"Uh, well only if Eevee is okay with it." Was all Ash said.

Misty looked to Eevee silently asking the question. Eevee scrutinized Misty for a mere moment before ignoring Misty and cuddled further onto Ash's shoulder. Misty began sulking from the almost instant rejection much to the spectators amusement.

Brock grew a cheeky grin before speaking to Pikachu. "Looks like you already have a replacement Pikachu." Brock began to laugh until he saw Pikachu with a mischievous look in his eyes and sparking cheeks.

Brock gulped nervously, "Shutting up now"

Nurse Joy did a quick check up on Eevee to make sure it didn't have any health defects. Eevee was given a clean health bill as was all of the groups other Pokémon. Before the group left the center Ash stopped Nurse Joy to ask some advice on Eevee.

"Before we go I wanted to know any advice you can give me in regard to taking care of a newborn Pokémon."

"For a newborn you must feed it from a bottle for some time, about 6 weeks before it can begin to try solid food. I also recommend you purchase a book that specializes in what Pokémon it will be so you know what the proper nourishments it will need." Joy replied in a motherly fashion.

"Thank you", Ash nodded in appreciation before heading off with Misty and Brock in tow.

"So now that you have your badge lets go check out the S.S. Anne. I heard that it's docked right now at the harbor." Misty spoke slightly impatiently.

"Sounds good to me" Ash and Brock agreed. Soon the kids found themselves at the harbor taking in the site of the large ship.

"The ship looks amazing! Too bad we don't have tickets to ride on it." Misty spoke dejectedly.

"Sorry Misty. Maybe we can get tickets next time" Ash tried to cheer Misty up. Suddenly a pair of voicec interrupted the trio.

"Congradulations! You've won free delux tickets to ride aboard the S.S. Anne for its sea cruise!" they spoke at the same time. The duo both wore the same school outfit with blonde and orange hair and had orange tanned skin. Misty grew excited at the sudden prospect of getting tickets for the cruise, but Ash and Brock shared a look.

Both knew the two were Jessie and James from Team Rocket in disguise. A touch of makeup and dyed hair couldn't fool them, but just what were they up to. They decided to play along for now to figure out their scheme.

"But why would you just hand them over to us for free just like that?" question Brock seeking out their motives.

"Right now the S.S. Anne is hosting a party and they're inviting any and all trainers to attend."

(That didn't really answer the question but let's play along for now.) Ash and Brock thought.

Jessie handed an eager Misty the tickets before running off with James to who knows where. As soon as the two Rockets were out of earshot Ash turned to Brock and Misty.

"What do you think there up to this time?"

Brock shrugged, "Don't know, but it definitely has something to with all the trainers gathering on the ship."

Misty looked at the two in a confused matter, "Just what are you guys talking about?"

Ash gave her a look of disbelief, "You mean you don't know. Those guys were Team Rocket in disguise, if you could call it one."

"He's right Misty, how could you not tell? It was pretty obvious." Brock added as Misty flushed in embarrassment.

"W-well I was just too focused on those tickets." Was her weak excuse.

"Right… Anyway I think we should follow them to find out more of what there up to. They haven't gotten that far so we could catch up to them." Ash put in.

Brock thought of pros and cons of following Team Rocket. They could be walking into a trap, but on the other hand this would probably be their only opportunity to find out what they were planning.

The two agreed and the trio sped off after Team Rocket. What awaited our heroes they didn't know, but if given the opportunity they would put a stop to Team Rocket's plans.

End

That's it for this Chapter. I've decided to start adding an updated list on Ash's Pokemon every now and then. This way you guys can keep up with their moves so here it is.

**Charmeleon: Ember, Growl, Scratch, Rage, Metal Claw, Flamethrower, Fire Spin, Brick Break, Will-O-Wisp, Dragon Rage.**

**Pikachu: Thundershock, Thunderbolt, Iron Tail(In Progress), Quick Attack, Dig, Agility, Double Team.**

**Pidgeotto: Sand Attack, Gust, Whirlwind, Quick Attack, Agility, Feather Dance, Wing Attack, Double Team, Air Slash**

**Scyther: Focus Energy, Wing Attack, Agility, Double Team, Furry Cutter, Air Slash, Sword Dance**

**Butterfree: Tackle, String Shot, Harden, Poison Powder, Sleep Powder, Stun Spore, Supersonic, Gust, Confusion, Psychic, Psybeam**

**Nidorino: Peck, Focus Energy, Dig, Poison Sting, Double Kick, Furry Attack, Horn Attack, Poison Jab, Thunderbolt**

**Clefairy: Pound, Encore, Sing, Double Slap, Defence Curl, Brick Break, Confusion, Thunderbolt**

**Bulbasaur: Tackle, Growl, Leech Seed, Vine Whip, Razor Leaf, Poison Powder, Sleep Powder, Stun Spore, Sunny Day**

**Squirtle: Tackle, Tail Whip, Withdraw, Bubble, Water Gun, Bite, Rapid Spin**

**Vulpix: Tail Whip, Ember, Roar, Quick Attack, Fire Spin, Confuse Ray, Will-O Wisp**

**Eevee: Tackle, Tail Whip, Helping Hand, Sand Attack**


	8. Chapter 8

Journey To Become A Pokémon Master:

Kanto Chronicles

I know it's been a while, but I'm finally back. It took longer to produce this chapter as for a little while I had lost interest in Pokémon all together. Though, thankfully I had gotten my inspiration back so the story shall continue. This chapter is pretty lengthily so I hope that makes up for it. I hope everyone enjoyed their holidays as much as I did.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. All rights belong to Gamefreak and and Nintendo.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**Pokedex**

Chapter 8: S.S. Anne Cruise

Ash and co. followed Team Rocket all the way across the port to a lighthouse. As the Rockets entered inside the kids looked around the lighthouse for other openings that led inside.

"It looks like the only way in is through the front door." Misty spoke.

Ash hummed in thought before craning his head upward to the top of the lighthouse. A small balcony circled around the top of the lighthouse.

"Not exactly, there's a balcony along the top." He spoke pointing a finger toward the top of the lighthouse. ""If we could get up there without being spotted, then we could see what they're up to. Butterfree could use psychic to lift me up there quietly enough."

Brock brought his hand to his chin in thought. "True, but neither me nor Misty have a Pokémon that could help us get up there without being noticed, so you'll be on your own." Brock mused while thinking over the plan.

Ash nodded his head before bringing out Butterfree. Butterfree floated above Ash waiting for him to speak. "Butterfree, can you levitate me up to that balcony with your Psychic please?"

Butterfree an audible tweet; his eyes glowing blue. Ash's body was bathed in a blue aura as he slowly levitated off the ground. Ash almost stumbled in the air, not used to flying in the air.

"Be careful" Misty said with concern.

Ash turned to Misty and smiled, he appreciated her concern. "Don't worry; I'll be back as soon as I can." With he and Butterfree flew up the lighthouse.

Since Butterfree's wings didn't produce much sound it was easy for Ash to make it up to the balcony unnoticed. Butterfree gently lowered Ash down with a soft thud, then perched himself onto Ash's shoulder. Ash whispered his thanks to Butterfree before crept slowly towards the window to a room where he heard familiar voices speaking. Once Ash reached the window he found out that the voices were Team Rocket who were bickering before Meowth quickly shushed Jessie and James up.

"Quiet! We have an incoming call from the boss." Meowth's nasal voice piped. Meowth answered the call to reveal a mysterious figure whose identity was hidden within the shadows. The figure sat quietly in a comfortable looking chair while gently caressing the Persian that lay beside him.

"Greetings sir!" Team Rocket saluted. Judging by their actions it was obvious to Ash that this person must be a high up Team Rocket officer, or perhaps even the leader.

"So the team is all there." The figure drawled with a distorted voice that further hid his identity. Ash squinted his eyes; he couldn't see the figures face but his cold gaze pierced through the shadows.

"I grow weary of your constant failures. I expect perfection!... total perfection like this Persian here." He continued as he stroked the Persian while Meowth grumbled sadly.

"Have all the tickets been handed out for the S.S. Anne cruise?"

"Yes sir, all of them." Jessie replied with as much courage as she could project.

"Was it really alright to hand out all those tickets for free?"

The figure smirked. "It's a small price to make for what I'll get in return. My men have already secretly boarded the ship. It is only a matter of time before the plan will be executed. When the time comes I'll give them the signal; they'll steal all the Pokémon from the trainers on the ship. Be ready for the operation to begin."

"Yes Sir!" the rockets shouted.

"I expect no mistakes this time." The figure spoke in a dangerous voice, causing the rockets to gulp nervously. With that the video call ended leaving the screen black.

Ash was tempted to jump down there and demand the leader why he would do such a thing. It just didn't make any sense to him on why Team Rocket would try so hard to exploit Pokémon when we coexisted peacefully with them every day.

'Too bad I couldn't see the boss' face…oh well. Better get back to Brock and Misty.' Butterfree flew Ash back down the ground towards Ash's friends. The two noticed Ash was back and quickly questioned him on what happened.

Ash retold the story of what he saw and what Team Rocket where planning. Needless to say they weren't keen of the idea of Team Rockets stealing the trainer's Pokémon.

"We have to warn the Captain of the S.S. Anne of Team Rockets plan before the ship deports." Misty declared.

Brock nodded his head agreeing with Misty. "From there we can figure out a plan later."

The kids quickly made their way back to the port toward the S.S. Anne. After clearing their tickets they were allowed passage aboard the ship. Spotting the nearest sailor they requested if they could speak with the Captain.

"Please sir, we need to see the Captain of the ship. It involves the safety of the ship's passengers and their Pokémon!" Ash pleaded the sailor.

The sailor could see the seriousness from the young boy and his friend's expressions and tone of voice. He quickly led the trio to the Captain's quarters. The sailor nocked a few times on the Captain's door. "Excuse me Captain but I have a few passengers who need to see you immediately, it's an emergency.

"Come in then" a voice replied. The Captain wore an all-white Captains sailor suit that complimented his long grey beard.

"You can call me Captain Spearow, and before you ask, yes it's like the bird Pokémon from Kanto." he spoke with humor in both his eyes and voice causing the trio to chuckle, dispersing some of the tense atmosphere emitting from the trio.

"I'm sorry to come here so abruptly, but we're here to inform you that Team Rocket has boarded your ship." Brock started, wanting to get straight to the point.

The humorous demeanor of the Captain shifted to a more serious one. "Explain"

"Me and my friends found a pair of Team Rocket grunts near the port giving away free tickets for a ride aboard the S.S. Anne. We followed them back to a lighthouse where I overheard their plans to board and steal the Pokémon on the ship from the trainers." Ash elaborated.

"Hmmm…" the Captain held his chin in thought, processing what the kids had told him. He had lived long enough to tell when someone had lied to him and these kids definitely weren't. He had also heard of Team Rocket and their bad reputation, they were a well-known crime organization across the Kanto and Johto Regions that abused Pokémon for their selfish gains. Definitely not the kind of people he wanted aboard his ship.

"Do you know of their location aboard the ship now?"

Ash frowned, "I'm sorry but I wasn't able to find out." Team Rocket didn't mention where their agents were hiding on the ship.

The Captain smiled at Ash patting his shoulder. "It's alright lad, from what you said it's safe to assume that the amount of them aboard the ship are at least significant in numbers. It would have to be a large group of them to take all the ship's Pokémon."

"If that's true then there's only so many places they could hide such a large group aboard the ship." the sailor who had been silent thus far put in.

"That's true, my best bet is that they may be hiding in the cargo hold. I'll give Officer Jenny a call and tell her of the situation. If they're in the cargo hold then this is our chance to trap them. They'll have nowhere to run."

The Captain then turned to the sailor. "Inform all the sailors on duty discreetly that we have some stowaways to catch. I will not let these scoundrels stay on my ship!"

"What about the trainers on the ship sir. Shouldn't we warn them of Team Rocket?"

The captain scratched his beard in thought. "I'm afraid it's best that they don't know for now. If we tell them all they could go into a panic, alerting Team Rocket that we know of their presence." His attention reverted back to the kids.

"In the meantime can you youngsters do me a favor and help watch the trainers for me?"

"Not at all", Ash frowned, he didn't like it but he understood the captains reasoning. He wanted to help arrest those Rockets but the Captain was worried for the trainers and their Pokémon's well-being.

-Break-

The arrest of Team Rocket went off without a hitch. Thanks to Ash and co.'s warning, Officer Jenny and her fellow officers had ample time to trap the Rockets. The Rockets were taken off guard, not expecting to be caught, especially by the police.

No one was hurt in the event but Jessie, James, and Meowth weren't spotted amongst the Rocket grunts hiding in the cargo hold. Luckily for them they were integrating among the crowd of trainers as waiters for the events. Once they saw their fellow grunts being arrested they high-tailed it out of there as quickly as they could.

The S.S. Anne's departure was momentarily stalled for another day for the Police to file in their report and make sure the rest of the ship was clean. After those procedures the ship was given permission to sail. Finally the passengers of the ship could take a breather and enjoy the cruise; Ash and his friends included.

-Break-

A figure shrouded in darkness sat behind his custom made desk in a dimly lit room. The man wore a dark red business suit and looked to be around his mid-forties. Wrinkles framed his forehead as the man glowered at the report he had just received.

Early in the morning his assistant had given him the report for the S.S. Anne cruise operation. What he thought would've been a complete success had turned into an utter failure. The operation should have been simple. Instead of receiving a new shipment of Pokémon, a good amount of his Rocket Grunts had been taken into custody.

The only good new that came from this was that the police wouldn't find any information pertaining to Team Rocket's activities. All Rocket grunts only received minimal information about their objectives, so as to prevent any possible information leaks. Only the higher up Rockets had more clearance to Team Rockets activities, and even then they usually only had a certain amount of information.

How could the operation have failed! There were only two possibilities that could've explained what had happened. One was the possibility that one of his agents had defected and sold them out to the police. Though, that was highly unlikely as all of his underlings had been fully committed and had received full background checks for confirmation of their allegiance.

The other possibility was that someone had somehow gotten wind of the operation and warned the police. That was the more likely possibility. But if that was the case, then who was it. Whoever he or she was, if they interfered in Team Rockets operations again then they would not go unpunished. The man rubbed the side of his head, trying to efface his anger. No matter, this was only a minor setback. His other plans were still in motion as we speak, and this time Team Rocket would not fail.

-Break-

Flocks of bird Pokémon squawked as they flew by along the ocean's waters. For the next few days Ash, Misty, and Brock would enjoy their time on the cruise until they reached their destination. In the meantime they decided that today seemed perfect for their Pokémon to take a breather and relax for a bit.

The S.S. Anne had accommodations for both human and Pokémon so everyone was having fun. Their Pokémon would occasionally mingle with other trainer's Pokémon as well.

Ash was currently lying down, relaxing in the warmth of the sun's rays. Charmeleon and Vulpix seemed to have taken to this idea to as they sat next to him relaxing in the heat. Vulpix curled into a small ball, wrapping her wavy tails around her. Ash was pleased to see that his Pokémon were enjoying their time aboard the cruise. They definitely deserved it after all their hard work.

His Pokémon preferred being out of their poke balls rather than cooped up inside. Though, on more than one occasion some trainer had walked by and asked Ash if he would trade his shiny Pokémon. Of course Ash refused; there was no way he would so easily depart with his Pokémon. He had grown quite attached to them in the small amount of time that he had befriended them. Even Eevee had taken a great liking to him. Though, that could be because she considered him her dad or father-like figure.

Eevee was almost always hyper. Almost to the point where Ash thought that she practically ran on sugar and caffeine. Ash was the only one who could get the little firecracker to somewhat calm down when she was on her little sugar rushes. Misty and Brock had tried many times to get her sit down so they could either feed her or in Brocks case groom her, but all attempts failed. Eevee had a hard time warming up to anyone else besides Ash. He was the only one she allowed to touch her. Though, Eevee had befriended Ash's group of Pokémon.

Speaking of Eevee Ash would need to begin her training soon. Thankfully, the ship had small training grounds stationed at the top deck of the ship. He just needed to reserve a training ground beforehand. There were already a few ideas for moves that he planned to teach Eevee, but before that they would need to up her speed, strength, and endurance.

A splash of water drenched his clothes and broke his thoughts in the process. Ash glared in the direction of the person responsible. Misty floated in the pool with a mischievous grin on her face.

"Oh you're gonna get it now Misty!" he jumped from his chair into the pool, landing right in front of Misty. Training could wait for a little longer.

-Break- -

The following day…

Ash had gotten up early, around 8:00 a.m. if he was not mistaken, so he could get his spot on the training field. All of Ash's Pokémon were out of their Pokeballs and were patiently awaiting orders from their trainer. Professor Oak had given him permission to carry all of his Pokémon so he could train them all at once. Though, he couldn't carry them all around as he was still limited to only 6 Pokeballs. That and he wasn't allowed to use the Pokémon he didn't have registered on his persona for Pokémon battles.

"Alright guys let's get stared with the usual morning exercise. You to Eevee" Ash spoke gesturing to all his Pokémon. At once the Pokémon got to work on running or flying laps around the training field.

Ash had just recently added weights to his Pokémon's training regime. The weights were specifically made for Pokémon and could be strapped around any appendage on the body. Because there was such a variety of Pokémon, the weights had to be made for each specific Pokémon, which made them expensive. Especially the ones Ash had bought where the weights could be adjusted to either a lighter or heavier setting. They may be expensive but the results were well worth it for the benefits. Already, his Pokémon had shown improvement in stamina and speed.

Since Eevee was still a newborn she received a lighter version of Ash's training, much to the annoyance of the evolution Pokémon. On more than one occasion Ash had to stop Eevee from pushing herself too hard. She sometimes tended to go a little overboard, but Ash had to admit that she was definitely committed to her training. Though, teaching her new moves was a whole other thing entirely.

Maybe it was because she was still a newborn with a 'slight' case of ADHD but she would often have trouble focusing when Ash tried to explain something to her. She was also easily distracted. In fact, Ash caught her chasing her tail in circles one time during training. One thing was for sure Ash would have his hands full when it came to training Eevee.

Unlike the rest of the Pokémon in Ash's group, Eevee had a special circumstance. Her species wasn't called the Evolution Pokémon for nothing. From the data Ash had read on Eevee's species, he learned that every Eevee had an irregular genetic code. This mutation in their genetic code responds to the radiation emitted from elemental stones and even the sun and moon. The radiation they receive from the following topics determines what Pokémon evolution she transforms into. When Ash first found this he was baffled. Eevee had the opportunity of having so many different evolutions. After much thought Ash decided to let Eevee be the one to choose which evolution she wanted to become. Just in case though; to prevent her from accidently evolving, Ash put a small collar around her neck which had an everstone attached to it. The stone had come from Brock, who had found it on one of his digs back at Mt. Moon.

After a long grueling amount of exercise/training, Ash decided to call it a day and let the Pokémon rest. By now it was in the late afternoon, and it was almost the time to meet up with Misty and Brock. Ash had promised to meet up with Misty and Brock in the mid deck where all the festivities were held for the cruise.

-Break-

Mid Deck Level…

It had taken some time but Ash managed to find Misty and Brock amongst the huge crowd of people. All of whom were enjoying themselves. Food stands, games, and other festivities were provided for all passengers. There were even some trainers who traded Pokémon.

Misty had challenged Ash to a water gun contest in which the players used water Pokémon to shoot at targets. Ash used Squirtle while Misty had used her Staryu. It had been a close game, but the end result was a tie. Misty had commented on Squirtle's obvious improvement with his water type attacks. On top of Squirtle's training with Ash, Misty had helped Squirtle work on his water type attacks along with Misty's other Pokémon.

The trio's attention turned to a growing crowd of people. Curious, the kids made their way through the crowd where they found a Pokémon battle taking place between a young kid who looked about Ash's age and a middle aged rich man who wore a business like attire along with a monocle placed on his right eye. The gentleman used the mouse Pokémon Raticate while the young trainer used a Starmie like the one Misty had.

The young boy's Starmie courageously fought against the gentleman's Raticate, but it was obvious who's Pokémon was more trained. While the Starmie was able to get a few decent hits the Raticate obviously had more training. With a well-timed Hyper Fang attack, the Raticate used its sharp front teeth to crack the gem on Starmie's front 'face'.

Starmie fainted from the blunt trauma of the attack, making Raticate the winner. Applause erupted from the crowd of trainers and spectators, in which Ash and his friends joined in. Ash had to admit that the gentleman had trained his Raticate fairly well.

The gentleman gave the young trainer some advice for future battles and advised that he take his Starmie to the healing center of the ship. The man then turned his attention toward the crowd of people.

"I would like to offer a challenge to any and all trainers who wish to test me and my Raticate's battle skills. Any takers?" the man's voice spoke with a slight tint of formality mixed with a playful spirit that enjoyed a good Pokémon battle.

Murmurs spread throughout the crowd, but known seemed to volunteer. Possibly because of the gentleman's display of skill, but Ash didn't care. Not being one to shirk off a challenge Ash decided to oblige the gentleman's challenge.

"I'll accept your challenge."

The gentleman's attention was drawn to Ash who had moved through the crowd into the clearing. A smile graced the gentleman's lips, clearly pleased that someone had taken his challenge.

"Very good. It will be a pleasure battling against you youngster."

Ash returned the gesture, giving a small nod. "Likewise"

Brock and Misty wished Ash good luck as the two trainers moved to their respective side of the field. Seeing that the Raticate was already positioned into a ready stance, Ash called forth Eevee who was still perched on his shoulder. Misty and Brock were surprised that Ash would use Eevee when she had only hatched a few days ago. They knew that Eevee had only just started her training recently.

"What does Ash think he's doing?! He's only had Eevee for a few days and has had even less time training." Misty practically shouted. Even she had reluctantly admitted that his battling skills were nothing short of amazing, but this seemed like a stupid rookie mistake.

"I don't know what Ash is planning Misty, but I do know that Ash would never deliberately make such a mistake if there wasn't a reason for it." Broke spoke in thought. Misty nodded slightly. Brock was right; Ash wouldn't have used Eevee without some motive for doing so. The question on their minds was what exactly the young trainer was up to.

Both trainers and Pokémon eyed the other, waiting for the other to make the first move. Seeing as how Ash wouldn't move, the gentleman decided to make the first move.

"Raticate strike with Quick Attack!" Immediately the Raticate moved from his spot with impressive speed.

"Eevee, counter it with your own Quick Attack." Eevee complied, quickly moving out of the way just as Raticate passed by, hitting the ground where she had previously stood on. The evolution Pokémon tried to retaliate but was surprised when the Raticate merely dodged her attack. Not deterred, Eevee continued her assault on the mouse Pokémon, but each attempt ended in the Raticate dodging Eevee's attacks.

Eevee quickly grew frustrated as no matter what she did she just couldn't hit that damn rat. Her anger only increased as the Raticate gestured his front paws/claws in a come on gesture as he smirked, infuriating Eevee.

Ash caught on to Eevee's anger, "Eevee don't do it! He's just baiting you!" His warning fell on deaths ears as Eevee in her rage had charged straight forward.

The gentleman only smirked as Eevee had been caught in his trap. "Dodge, then use Hyper Fang"

Obeying his trainer, Raticate side stepped away from Eevee's reckless attack, leaving her open for an attack. Taking advantage of Eevee's dropped guard Raticate closed the distance between the two, biting hard into Eevee's back. Eevee gave a cry of pain as Raticate quickly moved back a safe distance.

"Eevee, are you okay?!" Ash's sounded concerned. The evolution Pokémon winced but managed to get back on her feet. Ash let out a small sigh of relief. He analyzed the situation they were in which didn't look too good. Eevee looked worn out and slightly out of breath while Raticate still looked fresh and ready to go.

'Looks like frontal attacks won't work. Eevee just doesn't have the necessary speed to keep up with Raticate, even after doing some of the weight training.' The boy from Pallet thought.

If he planned on winning then he would need to find a way to catch the gentleman and his Raticate off guard. "Eevee try using Quick Attack again."

The gentleman frowned when he heard Ash's command. They boy should've known that frontal assaults would be futile. Oh well, it looked like the youngster would have to learn the hard way.

"Dodge, then use Hyper Fang again." the gentleman called.

Ash smirked at this, which caused the gentleman to have a confused look cross his face. As expected Raticate dodged Eevee's attack with ease and moved in for another Hyper Fang attack. Just as Raticate moved in close enough, Ash shouted out to Eevee.

"Now use Sand Attack!" A smirk crossed Eevee's face as she swiped a batch of sand from the ground, right into Raticate's eyes. The san blinded the mouse Pokémon as it fidgeted around in a slight panicking motion, much to Eevee's inner delight.

"Hit em' with everything you got Eevee!" Eevee happily complied, taking advantage of the defenseless mouse Pokémon. She lashed out a flurry of Quick Attacks, pummeling the blind rat. The gentleman's calm attitude was now replaced with one of worry for his Pokémon.

"Wipe the sand from your eyes Raticate!" The Ratciate furiously rubbed its eyes, trying to get its vision back. Just as its vision came back, it was met with strong whip to the face from Eevee's tail. Raticate hissed in pain, as its cheek stung from the attack. Eevee moved in for another attack but the gentleman was prepared for it this time.

"Retaliate with Sucker Punch!" Ash and Eevee were momentarily stunned with the unfamiliar move. Raticate took advantage of their momentary surprise, as it lashed a glowing purple coated tail right into Eevee's side, elapsing a yelp of pain from the Evolution Pokémon.

Eevee coughed a bit as she struggled to her feet. To the surprise of both Ash and the gentleman, Eevee was able to stand back up. Eevee winced as her legs gave in and she collapsed again on the ground. Ash immediately rushed to her side, checking to see if she was okay. Beside a few scrapes mixed in with exhaustion, Eevee seemed fine much to Ash's relief.

The gentleman recalled his Raticate, giving it praise for such a good job. He walked up to Ash and offered a handshake, which Ash returned gratefully.

"Most impressive battling skills out there young man. Especially since that Eevee of your appears to be a youngling.I had almost forgotten how useful the basic moves could be. A few years of training and that Eevee will have become a formidable oppenent"

"Thanks for your praise sir. Many trainers tend to forget the importance of basic skills which could decide the fate Pokémon battles."

The gentleman beamed at Ash's words. Such wisdom in a trainer as young as Ash was rare these days. Most trainers nowadays were too cocky and headstrong for their own good. Originally the gentleman had planned to ask Ash if he would be willing to trade his Eevee with another Pokémon of his, but refrained from doing so as he had seen the close bond that the two shared with one another.

"I just knew that Ash would blow it. There goes his winning streak. He would have probably won if he had used one his more experienced Pokémon like Pikachu or Charmeleon. " Misty said in an agitated voice.

Brock still had that thoughtful look on his face. "I don't think Ash had the agenda of winning this battle."

Misty gave Brock a confused look that said explain. "What I mean is that I believe Ash used Eevee for this battle not for the purpose of winning but for experience. Ash probably knew that he wouldn't win if he used Eevee, especially with only a limited amount of moves. That and he mentioned that Eevee was sometimes too distracted during her training, so using this battle would give Eevee the right incentives to focus on her training."

Misty's eyes widened at the implications. Ash had purposely fought a losing battle to help give Eevee the experience she needed. Brock smiled at Ash and he made his way back over to his friends. Truly, Ash was a kid who had really promising future as a Pokémon trainer. The closed eyed teenager idly wondered how powerful Ash could get in the future. Only time would tell.

End

-Break-

Things are beginning to heat up with Team Rocket now. I've got a several plots involving Team Rocket so we'll see how it turns out.

I'll be posting up pictures of Ash and some of his Pokémon on my profile if you readers need a visual of what they look like. Though, I probably won't be posting one of Ash's Pokémon until they are fully evolved, so right now it will just be Ash himself.

So far Cynthia is still in the lead for Ash's future romance partner. The poll will be left out for a little longer as I want to introduce a few more ladies to Ash. If you have any last request for the polls, now's the time to say it. Anyway until the next chapter ^_^


	9. Chapter 9

Journey To Become A Pokémon Master

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Pokémon. All rights belong to Gamefreak and Nintendo.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**Pokedex**

Chapter 9: Poke Tech

The rest of trip aboard the S.S. Anne was uneventful as Ash alternated between training his team, relaxing, to battling other trainers aboard the ship. Ash took full advantage of the fact that the majority of the ship's occupants were trainers. He used this opportunity to battle as many trainers on the ship as he could. The end result had been great for his team as they had accumulated a good deal of experience from the battles, including Eevee. Ash also got to see a good variety of different types of Pokémon from all over Kanto that he had yet to see.

Time seemed to have flown by as 3 days had passed, marking the end of their cruise. Before the trio departed off the ship the Captain had personally come out to give his goodbyes and appreciation. As thank you for helping him and his crew capture Team Rocket, Capt. Spearow had given the three kids special passes that gave them free transportation aboard the S.S. Anne if they were to ever travel on his ship again. Ash, Misty, and Brock all gave there sincere appreciation to the captain before setting off into the nearby town.

The trio walked in the direction of the town where they saw a billboard sign that read, 'Welcome to Newport. Home to aspiring Pokémon trainers and scholars.'

Curios of the signs meaning, Ash turned to the group's official navigator Brock. "Hey Brock what does your guidebook say on Newport town?"

Brock dug through his backpack for his trusty Kanto guidebook, flipping through the pages, stopping when he found what he was looking for. "It says here that Newport town is more famously known for holding one of the most prestigious Pokémon academies in the world; it's called Poke Tech. Many trainers and scholars studying other fields involving Pokémon have registered for the school in hopes of excelling in whatever profession they so choose. Every student that graduates there is given automatic access to enter the Pokémon League, without having to acquire all the Pokémon badges. It's also open to any visitors who wish to tour the academy's grounds."

Ash frowned slightly when he heard that tidbit about graduated student receiving access to enter the league regardless of earning badges. To Ash, getting into the league meant that you were a qualified trainer with great skill. The fact that these students would receive an easy way into the Pokémon League rubbed him the wrong way. Other than though, the school seemed quite interesting.

"Wow, sounds like a cool place. I bet we can learn all kinds of interesting facts about Pokémon in that school. I say we go." Ash spoke with clear interest, to which his friends equally shared his enthusiasm.

The academy itself wasn't very hard to find. In fact it was located in the heart of the town. When the kids first set their gazes on the school they couldn't help but gape slightly. Poke Tech had a held a noble yet tranquil air behind it and its architecture was mesmerizing. The school was actually a small collection of buildings with the main part of the school's building held in the center.

As the trio made their way onto the school grounds they noticed an unusual scene. Over by a giant oak tree was a group of kids a little older than Ash's age were conversing with a younger looking kid who was running on what appeared to be… a treadmill?

Upon further investigation Ash surmised that the group of kids were students of Poke Tech if their school uniforms were anything to go by. One of the elder kids of the group began to speak to the kid on the treadmill, firing off questions based on a Pokémon's evolution.

Pulling out a card of sorts, one of the other boys questioned the kid on the treadmill. On the card was a picture of a small Pokémon with feathered wings and a beak. "What is the Pokémon in this picture called?"

The boy running on the treadmill began to sweat profusely. Whether it was because of how much the boy was running or the fact that he looked nervous Ash couldn't tell, but he assumed that it was a mixture of both.

"Uh, umm a Zubat" the boy managed to stammer out. The older boys jeered and insulted the kid for getting the wrong answer. Trying to ignore the insults the kid eventually mustered enough courage to answer again.

"It's a Pidgey."

A smirk grew on the leader's face as he continued to question the boy on topics like Pidgey's special attacks, stats, and evolution. With each question the kid's breathing would steadily increase. Eventually the constant questioning and running had begun to overwhelm the kid as he collapsed on the treadmill in a heap, panting harshly with perspiration layering his face.

"I'm sorry I forgot." The kid apologized.

The elder boys gave a sigh of disappointment, "You forgot? And you call yourself a Pokémon Tech student. Well I don't want to study with the likes of you." A student jabbed with contempt in his voice.

Not willing to just let the boys further disgrace the kid Ash decided to step in. "Hey what the big idea? Sure he didn't answer the questions correctly, but ganging up on him when he's already down isn't exactly helping his ego or helping him improve." Ash placated.

The other boys turned toward Ash, with the apparent leader who spoke first. "There's no room in our school for losers who don't even know what Pidgey's evolved form is. We have standards here." The boy sneered, which brought the kid's feelings down another notch.

"If it's turning out students like you then I have to say that the school's standards are pretty low." Ash defended the kid. Internally he was having mixed emotions. He couldn't believe that such a revered school held such snobbish and cocky students who would even pick on their fellow classmates.

"That's right you tell him Ash!" Misty quirked out.

Brock nodded in agreement. "Ash's right, insulting your fellow students will only stunt there growth."

The boys just scoffed, waving their comments off. "Whatever, we won't waste anymore of our breath here. See you at the school Joe." The leader spoke to the kid now named Joe, before he and his other companions walked back into the school buildings.

Ash just shook his head before turning his attention to Joe and offering him his hand. "Do they treat you like that all the time?"

Joe graciously took Ash's hand as he was pulled up. "My friends were just trying to help me" he replied with a small voice, his head looking down to the floor.

"You call those guys your friends?!" Ash shouted, shocked that Joe even considered them his friends after what he had just witnessed.

"With friends like those, who needs enemies?" Brock added while frowning at the kid's poor choice of friends.

"But they helped me learn almost everything there is to know about Pidgey. From its evolutions, move sets, and anything else you can think of." Joe defended his so called friends.

"Wait I don't get it. If you knew everything you said you did then why didn't just answer them before?" Misty cut in.

Joe turned to her with an almost sad smile. "Sometimes I just pretends not to know the answers because then they'll just make the questions that much harder." Ash frowned at his answer. Joe didn't seem to have a high sense of self-esteem.

"With that type of mindset you'll never make it that far as a Pokémon trainer." Brock stated surprising Joe. "If you don't have any self confidence in yourself you'll never improve."

Joe just shook his head. "You don't understand. The classes here are so difficult." His eyes moved in another direction as he pointed towards a person lying under a tree with a book practically crammed in his face. "You see that guy over there. He's an upper classman. The classes here are so hard that some students are held back here for many years!"

True to his word the guy under the tree appeared to be much older than the average student here. Upon closer inspection they could see a small beard had begun to grow under his chin and his clothes were slightly too small for him, indicating how old he really was.

"Everyone's too ashamed to go back home without getting a diploma. That guys in the beginner class with me."

"So you're a beginner?" Ash questioned.

"Beginners have the same qualification as a trainer with two badges. The intermediate classes have the qualification of someone with four and advanced students have the same as six. If you graduate you get the chance to enter the Pokémon League without collecting any badges. That guy over there is so old that the upper classmen won't help him as much as me."

"What do your teachers think about this kind of treatment?" Misty questioned in disbelief. If the teachers had some part in this system, then they were about to receive one of her famous temper tantrums; mallet included.

"They don't even know about it, or at least I don't think they do." Joe shrugged, seemingly having no concerns with such a deplorable system.

Ash's frown deepened. He hoped that the teachers didn't know or else he might have to make a complaint with how unfair this system was. "This is a violation of student's rights and should have been stopped sooner. Who's the person in charge of the system anyway? I'd like to have a talk with them."

Joe scrambled through his jackets pocket, pulling out a photo. "Here's a picture. Her names Giselle." The group had to take a double take when they gazed at the picture. Ash had assumed that the leader would've been a guy but it had actually been a girl, and a beautiful one at that.

The photo may have only been taken from the side but that did nothing to conceal the girl's beauty. She wore the school's uniform and had chocolate brown wavy hair that flowed behind to her mid back. Her bangs were a little past eye length but were parted from her eyes, and she didn't appear to have makeup on her flawless skin which infuriated Misty to no end since that meant that the girl had a very alluring natural beauty.

A small tint of red stained Ash's cheeks but not nearly as much as Brocks face had lit up. "She can violate my rights." Brock spoke in dazed voice, fawning over the girl. Ash and Joe shot worried glances at Brock while Misty gained a growing tick mark on her forehead.

"If she's making your life so miserable then why do carry her picture around?!" Misty shouted with an edge in her voice.

Joe shrugged. "I hate the way she treats us, but I like the way she looks." He admitted.

"Yeah, not like some other girls who treat you bad and look even worse." Brock spoke again. Ash didn't say anything but a tiny voice in his head had to agree. Misty's face gave Brock the 'death stare.' The guys flinched when they met her gaze, Misty looked like she was going to blow another gasket, if the growing tick marks on her head were evident enough.

"WELL WHILE YOU GUYS ARE SLOBBERING ALL OVER HER PICTURE I'M GONNA GO AND FIND THIS LITTLE WITCH SO I CAN STRAIGHTEN HER OUT!" Misty shrieked at the top of her lungs, making the boy's cover their ears. She began to stomp her way through the campus grounds in search for the girl, all the while mumbling to herself about all the things she would do to the girl once she found her.

Ash actually felt a little sorry for the girl when he heard Misty mumble something that sounded something like "I'm going to wring that little witch's neck."

"I think it's best if we follow, if not to prevent a possible murder." Ash spoke out which the Brock and Joe dumbly nodded.

XxX

When the boys finally caught up to a steaming Misty they somehow managed to calm her down slightly. After all, she had no idea of where she was going so finding Giselle would take her the better part of the day, especially when she had no knowledge of the school ground's layout.

To keep Misty distracted Joe offered to give the three a tour around the school. Walking through the academy the gang were continuously impressed with the education the school provided. Poke Tech definitely deserved its title as one of the most prestigious schools in the entire world.

Every week the school hosted a new weather environment for the students to practice on the battling fields. Poke Tech had quite the assessment of Pokémon, as they held all the types of Pokémon found in the Kanto region. All Pokémon were safely stored in the storage center, where all students could check out a Pokémon to use in their practice battles. The wide variety of Pokémon gave students the opportunity to experience all the types of Pokémon available from Kanto.

The academy's library had a vast selection of books that covered a wide assortment of subjects ranging from the types of Pokémon, breeding, battling tips, Pokémon food, etc. This was to assure that the students not only were taught to battle with their Pokémon, but to educate them in the other important aspects of being a trainer. Joe had also informed them that the school was also remodeling to add in additional programs that would teach students of new career paths other than becoming a trainer, but it would take some time these programs to finish.

Eventually Joe led the group inside the main building, up a few floors where the simulation room was held. The room was fairly large and held rows of perfectly aligned high tech computers.

"Simulation room?" Ash inquired curious as to what the room's purpose was.

"This room's computers produce a realistic simulation of Pokémon battles. Giselle often comes here by herself to practice in the simulations. Though, even if you manage to beat her in a battle it won't matter to her. Here at Pokémon Tech it's your skill that counts more than winning a single battle."

"Well I have acquired 3 badges from the gyms in the Kanto region." Ash spoke, lifting the side of his vest jacket to reveal the hard earned badges he and his Pokémon had fought for along his journey.

Joe just shrugged in an unimpressed manner. "Giselle's the top beginner here, and that's even better than having 3 badges. Even though I'm at the bottom of my class I'm still more powerful than someone with 2 badges."

Before Ash could give his retort Misty shoved past him, her temper resurfacing. "Wait a second. I learned how to be a Pokémon trainer at the Cerulean City Gym. Are you saying that you can beat me?!"

Recognition crossed Joe's face as he took a seat in front of a nearby computer monitor. "Oh Cerulean City, water Pokémon right?." The computer's monitor lit up and Joe pressed in his desired battle simulation. His choice of Pokémon was the flycatcher Pokémon Weepinbell, while his opponent was the mysterious Pokémon Starmie.

"I always beat them in the simulator." Joe's computerized Weepinbell attacked the Starmie, causing massive damage to its health bar, where it fainted in a one-hit KO.

Misty's tone expressed disbelief. "What is this? A simulation is one thing, but real life battles are another. I challenge you to a battle."

"Alright but you'll be sorry." With that Joe led the group towards the battling field that all students were allowed access to.

XxX

While Joe went to the opposing side of the field, Ash spoke out to Misty before they could begin their match. "Misty…" Ash began, getting the redheads attention, but before he could say anything Misty interrupted him.

"Ash Ketchum, don't you dare stop me from battling. This is a matter of protecting not only my pride, but the pride of the Cerulean City gym." Misty declared with a fiery passion.

Ash just shook his head, giving her a smirk. "Never planned on stopping you, just wanted to say show him how a Cerulean City Gym Leader battles.

Misty's eyes momentarily widened, but eventually she returned his smirk with her own. No more words were necessary for the two trainers so Misty met Joe on the field. Once both were ready, Misty decided to get things started.

Bringing out a Pokeball from her red bag, she threw it out on the field. "Misty calls Starmie!" The familiar looking purple colored star shaped Pokemon appeared, shouting out a confident "Hiyaa" as it took its position on the field.

A smirk crept up in Joe's face, as he spoke in a confident tone that was borderline arrogant. "Too bad your Starmie doesn't stand a chance against my grass Pokémon. Come on Weepinbell, let's go!" Out from Joe's pokeball came out a yellow bell shaped Pokémon that had a wide oval shaped mouth, with a small stem sticking out of its head, along with two large leaves protruding out from its sides. It gave out a low but deep bellow as it turned to face Starmie.

"Starmie Lets teach him a thing or two about Pokemon. Water Gun!" Immediately on command, Starmie lowerd one of its edged sides and projected a fast stream of water that hit the Weepinbell face first, sending the poor flycatcher Pokémon zooming past his trainer across the other side of the room. Joe took a moment to register what had happened as the shock slowly caught up with him. The smirk on his face replaced with shock and disbelief.

"B-but I don't get it. Weepinbell is strong against water Pokémon." Ash and Brock just shook their head at Joe. He obviously had a lot to learn about Pokémon. Misty was about to explain why he had lost as bad as he did, but she was beaten to the punch by an angelic voice.

"While it's true that Weepinbell has the type advantage, you forgot to take into the fact that the Pokémon your up against is from the Cerulean City Gym, meaning that it has much more experience than your Weepinbell." All eyes turned towards the direction of the voice, which brought a tic mark from Misty, a pair of blushes from Joe and Brock, and placid look from Ash, though even he had a small hue of pink form in his cheeks looking at the person.

Giselle stood there with her arms crossed. Her beauty seemed to magnify now that they saw her in person. Behind her was the same group of kids that were "helping" out Joe on the treadmill earlier that morning.

Giselle's face and tone turned more stern. "You should have known that. You're an embarrassment to our school."

Joe couldn't help but shrink under her gaze, as he began to stutter, "B-but Giselle." He weakly protested.

"Wow she looks just like a movie star." Brock mumbled, practically drooling as he ogled young girl. Misty heard his comment and the tick mark on her head grew bigger.

Giselle took this moment to look over the others before introducing herself. "I'm the top student in the beginning class of one of the most exclusive prep schools in the world. It's a shame that others aren't blessed with my beauty, talent, and humbleness. People often call me a star, but I'm just Giselle." She finished her introduction in a graceful pose.

Ash frowned at her choice of words. The girl may look like a star on the outside, but she projected a very egotistic and presumptuous temperament.

Giselle walked up in front of Joe, with her hand placed over her heart, enacting a pledge of sorts. "I want to continue to help my classmates to be the very best they can be. To teach each other, respect each other, and ensure the Pokémon of tomorrow."

Ash raised an eyebrow; maybe he had gotten the wrong impression from Giselle after all. "But you're a weakling!" Giselle finished with a slight edge in her voice.

Ash nearly face faulted on the floor at her finishing statement. Guess he spoke too soon on that one. "You better get your priorities straightened out or else you'll be left behind by your fellow students for good." The school's 'star' berated the poor stiffened boy. With a 'humph' of finality, Giselle turned around, slowly walking away.

By this point Misty had, had enough of the girl's attitude. "Hey wait a minute! A true friend wouldn't walk away from someone who needs their help. You may be beautiful but you're acting just as the old saying goes that 'Beauty is only skin deep'"

Giselle turned back with a small smirk and a light chuckle. "Jealousy isn't very pretty either now isn't it?" she retorted, to which only fueled Misty's anger even more at the girl's attitude. Ash made move to intervene before things got too ugly but his arm was caught by Brock who wagged his finger at him.

"Wise Pokémon trainers never get involved in a cat fight. Trust me, I know from experience." The former Pewter Gym Leader lectured in one of his knowing tones. Confusion washed over Ashe's face, but he decided to follow Brock's advice as he was usually a very insightful guy most of the time.

Walking towards the nearby shelves which contained the school's Pokémon, Giselle scanned the aisle until she found the one she was looking for. "Against your water Pokémon, I choose Graveler. Go!" she dramatically twirled before throwing the pokeball on the field.

Out came the evolved form of Brock's Pokémon Geodude. Graveler's body looked more hardened and extra limbs protruded from its rocky body. Ironically it had the same cocky attitude as Giselle, but just from looking at it Ash could tell that this Graveler would prove much more of a challenge than the Weepinbell.

Brock voiced his surprise at Giselle's choice of Pokémon. "Graveler? But rock Pokémon are weak against water Pokémon. "While on the inside the former gym leader noticed that this Graveler looked to have been more properly trained.

'Heck it could probably give my Geodue a run for its money'

Giselle just chuckled in that same arrogant attitude. "My Pokémon are at such a high level that they can beat water Pokémon." Without even needing a command, Graveler leaped into the air, attempting to squash Starmie. Misty had no such plans as she gave out her orders to Stamie.

"Starmie, dodge then use Water Gun!" The mysterious Pokémon expertly moved out of the way as Graveler landed with a loud thud, indenting the ground where Starmie had originally been standing on.

Using this opening, Starmie shot out a powerful stream of water at the rock Pokémon. In response to the water attack, Graveler rolled itself into a ball and shot itself backward at the direction of Starmie's attack.

To Ash, Misty and Brocks shock, Graveler met the Water Gun head on. The Water Gun held back the seemingly impenetrable rock Pokémon for but a few moments, before Graveler's superior strength plowed through the attack and bashed its hardened body against Starmie's gem, which cracked from the powerful impact. The force from the attack was so strong that Starmie was sent crashing through a nearby glass window and landing in the school's pool.

Time seemed to stop for Misty as her mind tried to process what had just transpired. Ash and Brock broke the redhead from her stupor as they rushed the swimming pool for Starmie.

Misty cradled her Starmie, washing her hand over the damaged gem. Her eyes were visibly saddened as she gazed at her injured Pokémon. For she as a water Pokémon specialist, it was utter humiliation to lose against a trainer who used a Pokémon with the clear type disadvantage. To her ire Giselle's voice rang out again.

"Now were by the pool, your Pokémon's specialty. You can use another water Pokémon if you wish." She spoke in a tone filled with a sense of superiority, practically rubbing her victory in the water specialist's face.

Misty glowered at Giselle, trying her hardest to keep her unshed tears from falling and lashing herself at the little witch. "Oh and I'm sure you'll choose another Pokémon that's weak against water!" she bit out.

"Pokémon are only as strong as the trainer who raises them. A Pokémon that's weaker but better trained can still win. It all depends on the trainer." She lectured before turning her attention to Joe.

"I hope you are learning from this Joe. A Pokémon's level of training is just as important factor as a Pokémon's type in deciding a match. A first class Pokémon trainer can calculate that." Having seen enough of this spectacle, Ash took this time to intervene. Ash gave Misty a reassuring gesture on her shoulder, before making his presents known to Giselle.

"I'm afraid that's where you're wrong Giselle. Calculating a Pokémon's level is not the only thing that determines a victory." Giselle gazed at Ash, as if just now recognizing him. "And who are you?"

"My names Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town and I have acquired three badges. I don't say that just to boast about my skills, but to prove that there are still other factors that you haven't taken into consideration that take great part in Pokémon battles." Giselle's perfectly shaped eyebrows rose in curiosity at this boy's words. Her face scrutinized the young trainer before speaking in a voice filled with mirth.

"Those are but the words of a beginner. Exactly how long have you been a trainer again?"

Ash took a moment to ponder her question, wondering the reason for her wanting to know how long he'd been a trainer. "Hmm, just a few months now."

Giselle faked a gasp as she pointed towards Pikachu who had perched himself on Ash's shoulder. "A few months and you haven't even been able to tame your Pikachu yet. You still let it roam around free? Maybe your Pokémon are training you." She openly derided his skills as a Pokémon trainer.

"Pikachu prefers to stay outside of his pokeball. What kind of trainer would I be if I were to forcibly make him go into his pokeball when he finds it uncomfortable? Besides, I consider Pikachu as more of friend, and that goes with all my other Pokémon as well."

Giselled's eyes marginally rose in surprise at the strong conviction the young trainer held in his words. Never had she heard such a trainer devoted to his/her Pokémon. A sly smile graced her lips as a thought crossed her mind.

"Those are commendable words, but let's see if you can actually back them up with action. That is of course if you think your little Pikachu can handle it." Pikachu's cheeks sparked in irritation at her insinuating words. Ash himself was getting flustered, but tried to not let his anger get the best of him. There was only one thing that he knew could settle this debacle.

"I've no doubt in my mind that Pikachu can take whatever you can dish out. I challenge you to a battle."

Giselle's eyes perked at Ash's challenge, he'd taken the bait. A smile graced her lips as she pulled out another pokeball. "I humbly accept. For your Pikachu, this should be more than a match. Go Cubone!"

A small brown tanned Pokémon of Pikachu's height arose from the Pokeball. It wore a skull helmet that masked all of its facial features and in its hand it gripped a bone club.

Ash pulled out his Pokedex to scan his opponent's Pokémon. **"Cubone, the Lonely Pokémon. It always wears the skull of its dead mother, so no one has any idea what its hidden face looks like. Its cries echo inside the skull and come out as a sad melody."**

Ash realized that he was at a serious disadvantage and that it would be more advisable to use a Pokémon who had more of a type advantage, but that would defeat the whole purpose of this battle. This wasn't just a battle to prove his point, no, it was also to regain Misty's honor as a water Pokémon specialist and to show Giselle that it took more than what one learned from a textbook to win battles.

Deciding to test out the waters a bit and get a good feel of Cubone's strength, Ash made the first move. "Pikachu, start with Thundershock."

Pikachu's cheeks sparked anxiously as he sent a voltage of electricity at the lonely Pokémon. Cubone assumed a lazy demeanor, as it merely twirled the bone club in its hand, which blocked the Thundershock. Both Ash and Pikachu knew right then and there that the Cubone would be a tough adversary to beat. Even though it was a mere Thundershock, the fact that Cubone had shrugged the attack off with little to no effort was a cause of concern.

Giselle went into a small fit of chuckles. "It's futile; your Pikachu clearly doesn't have the right power to harm my Cubone, especially with his type advantage."

Pikachu's attention was steered towards Cubone who was staring intently at the electric mouse. Pikachu returned his glare with an even stare, the air grew with tension. Giselle grew impatient with the staring contest and decided to get things underway.

"Cubone bash that Pikachu with your Bone Club." On command Cubone began rushing towards Pikachu with its club raised.

"Pikachu paralyze it with Thunder Wave." Ash hoped to slow down Cubone's movements with the paralyzing effect from Thunder Wave, a strategy that had proved most useful in many of his previous battles. Yellow electricity charged around the electric mouse as he hurtled a wave of electricity at the lonely Pokémon. Much to Ash and Pikachu's dismay, Cubone met the attack head on and used the same tactic to disable the attack.

Pikachu narrowly dodged a viscous blow from the wicked looking bone club. 'Okay… if our electrical attacks won't work then well have to improvise.' Ash thought.

Cubone kept up with his assault as he continued to strike at Pikachu who used his speed to his advantage and dodged each swing of the bone club, though Ash knew that Pikachu wouldn't be able to keep that up for too long. Ash was right as Cubone managed to back Pikachu against the school building's wall. Giselle smirked as she witnessed her Cubone about to hammer at the cornered electric mouse, her victory practically assured now.

Thinking quickly Ash shouted out to Pikachu. "Use dig to escape." Just before Cubone's club met contact with Pikachu, he had quickly dug his way into the ground. Cubone's club missed, hitting only the kicked up dirt where Pikachu dug a hastened hole. The skull headed Pokémon began looking everywhere around the area, readying itself for an attack. Ash used this brief moment of reprieve to brainstorm a plan that would work.

He was in a bit of a bind as of now. All of Pikachu's most powerful attacks were electrical based, but they were practically useless as long as Cubone was able to deflect the shocks off with his…club. 'That's it!' Ash practically shouted in his mind.

Ash's returning confidence and smirk did not go unnoticed by Giselle. 'What is that rookie planning now?'

Her question was soon answered with Ash's next move. "Pikachu use Tail Whip on Cubone's bone club!" Pikachu burst from the ground directly underneath Cubone's feet, momentarily stunning the lonely pokemon. That small opening was all Pikachu needed as he quickly whipped his zig-zag patterned tail at Cubone's hand, which held the bone club. Cubone winced as the bone club dropped from his grasp. Pikachu had added a bit of an electrical shock into the move to forcibly make Cubone drop his main choice of weapon.

Giselle's eyes widened in shock as her precious Cubone was disarmed of his bone club. Now that that Cubone's weapon was removed from his person, he was wide open for an attack. "Full power Thunderbolt Pikachu."

Pikachu was more than happy to oblige as he released a high voltage of yellow electricity point blank at Cubone who cried in pain. Despite have a resistance to electric based moves, Pikachu was known for having an unusually powerful amount electrical output, and they only hurt you that much more when struck directly by them. And with how close Cubone was within Pikachu's proximity, the power from the attack would only increase that much more.

Ash could personally vogue for the fact that Pikachu's shocks hurt like no tomorrow. Whenever Ash would sleep in and cause the others to wait for him to get up, Pikachu had made it his mission to become his personal wake up alarm with a high powered Thundershock.

Needless to say Cubone was probably in a world of pain as of right now. When Pikachu finally cut the power, only a blackenedd and singing Cubone was left. Cubone let out a cough of smoke as he comically began to break down in tears.

Knowing that she had lost Giselle knelt down next to her crying Cubone. "Cubone good try, come on back. Don't cry." She returned the wailing Pokémon back into its Pokeball with a noticeably saddened look.

Her attention focused back onto Ash who caressed a happy Pikachu. Giselles face scrunched up into one of confusion. "None of the text books ever mentioned anything about a Pikachu's electrical attacks being so effective on a ground type Pokémon of all things."

Ash just shook his head at that. "You can't learn everything from a textbook Giselle. One of the most important lessons that I've learned in my short time as a trainer is that the best sort of teaching come from actual experience. Joe said that you often spent your time practicing your skills in the simulation room." At Giselle's nod of confirmation Ash continued.

"While the simulations do provide a 'realistic' scenario of Pokémon battles, there are just too many factors that the computer wouldn't be able to accurately calculate that often occur in real life battles. Such as how me and Pikachu were able to outmaneuver and defeat you despite the type disadvantage we had."

Brock hummed in accord. "School teachings apply in the same fashion. While the school textbooks do provide an excellent source of knowledge, learning a lesson from a hands on experience will give you more understanding that any textbook could give you."

A moment of silence held as Giselle took this time to digest both Brock and Ash's words. Seeing the look of contemplation Giselle had on as she processed their words of advice, Ash beckoned for Pikachu who jumped and took his usual sitting position on Ash's shoulder.

"Going somewhere Ash?" Brock spoke out.

Ash tilted his head around to give back a reply. "To the library. Meet you two at the Pokémon Center in a few hours." Misty and Brock looked at each other and shrugged. Giselle just stared at Ash's back as he continued to walk away, her mind repeating the young trainer's words.

XxX

Ash was currently sitting cross legged in the hallways of the library, his eyes scanning through his current book of interest. A collection of books lay sprawled across area in which he had been reading for the past few hours now.

In his younger years, like most children of that age, Ash would have rather play outside then read a book, but over the time he had met Charmeleon for the first time, he had dedicated himself to learning everything he would need to in order to strive to become the best Pokémon trainer in the world. During those last few months before his journey Professor Oak had drilled a numerous amount of information that he deemed imperative for the young trainer's journey.

Though, a mere few months wasn't enough time for Ash to educate himself on that vast subject that is Pokémon. Many people had spent a lifetime worth of researching into Pokémon, yet even still there was many more mysterious to be solved about these enigmatical yet mesmerizing creatures. Ash's time with the professor had taught him to appreciate the vast knowledge that research and books had to offer.

Right now Ash was currently reading about the different set of moves that he could teach Pikachu, even the ones that he hadn't even known or considered before. His recent battle with Giselle had taught him that despite how powerful Pikachu seemed to be; most of the electric mouse's move set consisted of electric base attacks. If another similar situation arose where Pikachu's electric attacks were being canceled out then that would leave Pikachu with little to no moves to use, hampering his overall effectiveness.

To remedy this Ash took this time to review the school's library on the list of Pokémon moves it had cataloged. His earlier improvised attack of Pikachu's Tail Whip had given him the idea of using Pikachu's tail as a second line of offensive moves.

The move Iron Tail seemed to be the perfect move that Pikachu would need. He'd focus his attention of having Pikachu finish learning that move as soon as possible.

While on the topic of Pikachu, the little electric mouse had long since passed out from a mixture of some of the exhaustion he had obtained from his battle and the boredom he suffered from staying in the library.

Ash set that book aside as he moved onto another subject, his hand trailing down the spine of another book that had grabbed his attention. This one held more in-depth information on the Pokémon he had already acquired while on his journey. The book was very informative as it offered detailed descriptions on his Pokémon's species that he had not known before.

About a few minutes in reading his book, Pikachu's ears perked up as he suddenly awoke. Nudging his trainer in a direction, Ash saw from the corner of his vision a figure peering at him from behind a stack of shelves.

He identified the figure as Giselle. Mentally Ash chuckled; she wasn't acting very inconspicuous. "How long do you plan to continue watching me?" Ash amused voice sounded out, slightly startling Giselle. The dark haired brunette gave a sigh, she had been caught red handed.

Walking out behind the book shelf racks, Giselle timidly walked over to where Ash sat. She held her left arm with her other hand and appeared to be somewhat nervous, if her hesitance was any indication. Ash was momentarily surprised, as Giselle wasn't giving off the egotistical and arrogant attitude she had displayed earlier.

Ash noticed that she was having trouble finding her words, so he decided to break the ice. "Was there something you needed from me?"

That seemed to do the trick as Giselle seemed to find the words she was looking for. "I just wanted to apologies to you for my earlier behavior, when I insulted you and your Pikachu. I have a bad habit of letting my high status in the school go to my head, and for that I am sorry."

Ash just shrugged her apology off. "No apologies are really necessary, though I think you should apologize to Misty, as she was the one who had her pride hurt." While not necessary, Ash did appreciate the fact that despite Giselle's earlier attitude, she knew when she was in fault and took it upon herself to apologize for her wrongdoings.

"I've already apologized to both Misty and Joe. We've reconciled and are good terms now. Though, thanks to your earlier acts, Joe has decided to go back home and start his own journey just like you. I think your actions earlier inspired him in ways neither me nor this school ever did." Giselle gave a genuine smile, one that wasn't arrogant, and to Ash it seemed to enhance her already impressive natural beauty.

"Ha, well good for him." Ash replied, giving her a smile of his own. He gestured for Giselle to take a seat next to him, which after a moment's thought she accepted, leaning against the shelf as she sat down.

"So…" Ash began. "How is the school here?" Giselle knew Ash was just making idle talk, but she decided to indulge him.

"Well the school has a great curriculum, but despite the fact that I'm top of my class year, it's very difficult to keep up with the classes."

Ash nodded with a knowing look. "Yeah, Joe told us of how ridiculously demanding the classes her are."

Giselle just gave out a tired sigh. "You wouldn't believe it, and being the top is just that much harder. I have to make sure that I'm a few steps above everyone else so I can stay at the top. Add to the fact that practically every day I help my fellow students out and it can be very tiring. " She wasn't lying as she would often stay up late at night to finish her studies and even go as far as to ask the teachers for any extra impute they knew of after classes had ended.

Ash would have never guessed that Giselle was so hard working, given his first impression of her. "Getting good grades is all well and good but why tire yourself out to such an extreme level?"

Upon closer inspection, Ash noticed that Giselle had extremely thin, almost nonexistent lines under her eyes and a slight slump in her shoulders, which showed just how exhausted she truly was. Ash was surprised that he had not noticed this before but he figured that she must've kept up her somewhat regal attitude for appearances when in the presence of her fellow classmates.

"Being the granddaughter of the school's chairman makes it so everyone has high expectations for me."

Ash blinked in surprise. "Your grandfather is the chairman of this school?"

"Yup. I'm afraid that my grandfather would be disappointed if my grades weren't up to satisfactory. Besides with his status, I wouldn't want to ruin his image, and in turn the school's reputation as well."

Ash frowned slightly at that. "No grandfather I know would ever be disappointed with a granddaughter like you, especially with how dedicated you are to your studies."

Giselle gave a smile at his easing words, but that smile soon turned towards Ash with what appeared to be… envy? "You know Ash, your pretty lucky to be able to go out on a journey; to experience all the wonders in this world this world has to offer. And now even Joe will be leaving on his own journey. I must say that I'm a bit envious of you two."

Ash just stared into her chocolate brown orbs, waiting for her to finish what she wanted to say. "Meeting you and your friends has given me a new perspective. You guys taught me that there are just some things you can't learn from school."

Giselle stood up, patting imaginary dust off her skirt, before offering a hand to Ash. "If we ever meet each in the Pokémon League, I hope we'll get the chance to do battle again."

Without hesitation, Ash gripped her hand. "And I'll be anticipating our next battle." He spoke with a wide grin. It looked like Ash had gained not only a potential rival, but a new friend as well.

End…

That's it for this chapter. Hope you guys/gals liked this longer chapter. I have this feeling now that there will be an increase in Giselle's poll, but we'll see soon enough if my intuition is correct. Feel free to leave a review, especially constructive criticism, and even ideas for the story. Like what sort of Eevee are you hoping for Ash to have.

For those of you who were wondering, for now Ash will only be capturing Pokémon from the Kanto region. As tempting as is for me to make him capture Pokémon from the other regions, it won't happen for some time.

I know that I could have put more detail into last chapter with the Rockets capture, but I guess at the time I just didn't deem it necessary to go into their capture. Plus I wanted to get the chapter out soon as I hadn't updated in a while. I'll try not to make that a habit.

Last chance for poll options. Won't be accepting anymore offers soon, so say them now. I'll be closing options for poll along with the next chapter. You will still be able vote if you haven't already, just options are closing.

Also I'm a little curious as to how many of you are hoping for a harem in the story. That said I'll be putting up a poll on my profile. Though, I will tell you this now that this poll does NOT mean that it will necessarily happen, I'm just curious to how many of you are actually rooting for it to happen.

Anyways thanks for watching, till the next chapter ^_^


	10. Important Notice

Important Notice:

I'm sorry this isn't another chapter as you readers would like to have but I'm sorry to say that I'm now giving the story up. My reason why is that I've just lost interest in the story and in Pokémon in general, and I didn't want to force out any more chapters which could have potentially ruined the entire thing. The story is up for adoption for anyone who wants to either continue where I left off or recreate their own version of the story. Just ask for permission beforehand. Again I'm sorry for the inconvenience.

I will make a list of the following authors who have adopted the story here, so look for their profile to continue reading their version of the story. The list is as follows:

The Anime Sage


End file.
